A Family Reunion
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Summary- During another day in Roanapur, Revy has an unexpected reunion with her long-lost parents! Rated M for language and lemons. RockXRevy, BennyXJane, OCs included. Based off kipper898's "A Pirate's Life for Me". Read and review, and no flames or hate, please!
1. Prologue

Black Lagoon: A Family Reunion

* * *

Black Lagoon © Rei Hiroe

Athena, Eris, Rex, and Mei-Ying © Me and gamepsycho11

* * *

Summary- During another day in Roanapur, Revy has an unexpected reunion with her long-lost parents!

* * *

NOTE: Again, this is based off "A Pirate's Life for Me" by kipper898.

* * *

 **Prologue**

10 months ago; East Village, New York…

A Chinese woman in her late 30s with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and wearing a black dress is in the kitchen, making egg fried rice for breakfast for herself and her husband. However, as she cooked, she looked rather…dismal, for lack of better word. She sighed as she set the spatula aside and turned the stove off before she put the rice on two plates on the table.

"Rex!" she called. "You awake yet? Breakfast is ready!"

Soon, a man in his late 30s comes downstairs from the bedroom, looking extremely groggy. He had black, messy hair and green eyes and is wearing nothing but his black Joe Boxers, as well as some five o'clock shadow, possibly because he hadn't shaved in quite sometime.

"Hey," the woman said as her husband came to sit at the table. "You okay?"

"Aside from this fucking hangover I got," the man answered, "doing great."

The woman then sits down to eat her meal…but she paused when she looked over a picture frame on the coffee table.

It was a picture of a little girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes, almost like a miniature version of the woman herself, but with rounder eyes. The child looked up at the camera with an innocent expression on her face, cake crumbs and whipped cream smeared all over her mouth.

Rex notices his beloved wife's sadness, forgetting his hangover almost instantly before he reached over and took her hand in his own. She looked at him and he smiled at her, despite his current visage, and seeing him smile made her do the same.

18 years ago today…their 5-year-old daughter went missing and has been assumed dead by most since. On the day she disappeared…it all happened so fast.

All they could do was pray that she was alive and well, somewhere out there.

Just then, Rex groaned as he puts his hand to his head.

"Still aching?" his wife asked.

"Yep."

"Okay, go take your meds."

Rex got up to do just that, and not long after, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" the woman said as she went to answer the door. Upon opening it, she sees a woman with black hair, blue eyes, a red tank top, a pair of blue jeans, and a camera strapped around her neck.

"Kelsey!" the woman exclaimed. "What a surprise!"

"Hi, Mei-Ying!" said the black-haired woman as the two soon embraced.

Kelsey Myers: Mei-Ying's best friend since childhood. These two had been through everything together…even when Mei-Ying and Rex's daughter went missing.

"So, I was thinking you guys wanna go out for dinner later?" Kelsey asked. "I got coupons to that Asian food place, the one you and Rex like so much!"

"...No thank you, Kelsey," said Mei-Ying. "We're not really in the mood to go out today."

She then glanced over at the picture of the little girl again, and a look of understanding appeared on Kelsey's face.

"Oh, yeah," she said. "It's the anniversary, isn't it?"

She then goes over and picks up the picture.

"I remember this," said Kelsey. "I was the one who took it…we were celebrating her 4th birthday."

"Yeah…" Mei-Ying said, solemnly.

"…Mei," Kelsey said. "It's been 18 years now…and I know Rex doesn't wanna hear this, but-"

"Don't you dare say it, Kelsey," Mei-Ying warned.

"But…maybe it's time you planned-" Kelsey started, but then Rex, now dressed up in a leather jacket, a white T-shirt, cargo pants, and a pair of black Nike's shoes with white soles, came out with a furious expression.

"WE ARE NOT PLANNING MY DAUGHTER'S FUCKING FUNERAL, YOU SKANK!" he roared.

"Rex!" Mei-Ying shouted. "Don't you talk to Kelsey like that!"

"I CAN YELL AT WHOEVER THE FUCK I WANT!" Rex barked.

"Now don't you start yelling at me, either!" shouted Mei-Ying.

"Stop!" Kelsey cried, getting in between them. "Please, I didn't mean to start anything!"

"It's fine, Kelsey," Mei-Ying said. "You know how Rex is nowadays."

Rex sneered a this.

"Oh, right!" Kelsey exclaimed. "I almost forgot the real reason I came over! Look at these!"

She then took out two photos. One was of a woman with tanned skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes, and a black bikini, walking alongside a Japanese man with short black hair. The other was another of the same woman, only this time with a full view of her, and she looked like she was having fun.

Mei-Ying gasped upon seeing the photos…and she could've sworn she felt her heart stop.

"It…it can't be…!" she whispered as tears formed in her eyes. "Rex, come look at this!"

Rex goes to look at the picture and gasps in shock.

"…R…Rebecca…!" he whispered. "I-it's definitely Rebecca! Oh, my god, she's really alive!"

"When did you take this?" Mei-Ying asked.

"Yesterday, at Coney Island," Kelsey answered. "The Japanese guy she's with looks like he just rode The Cyclone." She then laughed. "At first I thought; 'just a regular couple', until I saw the girl's face."

"Did you speak to her?"

"I tried, but I lost them in the crowd."

"Well, let's go down to the precinct, then!" Rex said.

"Right!" Mei-Ying agreed, but as they were about to he head out, they see Kelsey pick up the picture of the little girl.

"She's changed..." Kelsey muttered.

"What do you mean?" Mei-Ying asked.

"Her eyes; although she looks like she's having fun there, her eyes don't have the same sparkle they had here," Kelsey said, looking at the other picture. "Please don't yell at me Rex, but her eyes looked like that of a person who has been through hell."

"How would you know?" Rex asked.

"I've taken picture of criminals for the police," Kelsey replied, "and I've seen that same look in the eyes of some of the crooks."

"Basically, what you're saying is my daughter's become like a common criminal?!" Rex questioned.

"Rex!" Mei-Ying shouted as she put her arms around his left arm. "Calm down!"

Rex seethes angrily before sighing.

"O-okay," he said. "I'm calm now. L-let's just go down to the precinct, already."

"Right," Mei-Ying said before they headed out. "Thank you, Kelsey."

"No problem," Kelsey answered, smiling. "Good luck."

XXX

Later on, down at the precinct, Rex and Mei-Ying had arrived there.

"Can I help you?" asked a police officer.

"We'd like to speak to Detective Parkmen, please," said Rex, and no sooner had he said that an African-American man with a kind face appears.

"You rang?" he asked before he looks up at the couple. "Rex! Mei! What a surprise!"

"Good to see you, Wade," Rex said as he walked up, shook the man's hand, and then hugged him.

Rex and Wade had been friends since high school, and they even graduated the same year.

"So what brings you two down here?" asked Wade.

"It's Rebecca," said Mei-Ying.

"You found her?!" Wade asked in surprise.

"No, but we know she's alive," Rex answered, showing him Kelsey's photos. At that moment, a grim expression appears on Wade's face.

"Wade?" Mei-Ying asks in concern.

"Come on, let's talk in my office," Wade said, and soon, they followed him in there, sitting down in front of his desk. As they did, Wade suddenly slammed a fist on his desk, much to the couple's surprise.

"Grr…you fucking idiot!" the detective shouts.

"Who?!" Rex asked.

"Me!" Wade answered.

"What're you talking about?" Rex inquired.

Wade puts his hand over his eyes and said, "I can't believe I didn't recognize her! She was so messed up, I didn't think for a fucking second that they were one in the same!"

"Wade...do you know where my little girl is?" Mei-Ying asked.

"No, but..." Wade murmured.

"Wade, what do you know?" Rex asked.

"I'll be right back," Wade answers as he gets up to leave.

"Wade?!" Rex asked.

"I promise, I'll explain when I get back," Wade replied. "I need to get a case file."

With that, he left, and after about 10 minutes, he returned with a file in his hands and set it down before the husband and wife.

"What's this?" Mei-Ying asked.

"This will show everything you need to know," Wade answered. "However...it's up to you whether you decide to believe it or not. Also, fair warning: this…this will be a big shock."

"What is it?" Rex asked.

"Just look for yourself," Wade told him.

With some hesitation, they open the file, and once they did, Rex gets a horrified look on his face, and Mei-Ying covers her mouth as she gasps. Wade sighs as he looks away.

What they saw…is a criminal record of "Two Hands" Revy, only the photo they had of her was a lot younger than her current age. They gaped in shock at the sight of her description of having sociopathic and nihilistic tendencies…but what hit them the hardest was the photo they took of her. She had this dead look in her eyes, the shine that was once there having gone, and she gave the camera a glare that said "Fuck off". However, they knew it was a façade, for inside, they knew she was screaming "Someone save me from this hell".

Rex and Mei-Ying stared in horror at the photo. The sad, hopeless, broken on the young woman they once called their precious child was too much to bear, not to mention the hideous, boy-like haircut she had.

"The poor girl was 16 when she was arrested," Wade started, "so she spent two years in juvie. After she got out, I knew the others would be all to eager to put her behind real bars. Luckily, they never found her. And I made sure they didn't."

"...Thank you, Wade," Rex said. "Seriously."

Mei-Ying, meanwhile, was crying her eyes out.

"...I can't believe this is my little girl...!" she whispered. "J...Just look at her, Rex...they...they destroyed her innocence!"

"Actually, I think the Buffalos are the ones who broke her," said Wade.

"You don't mean...?" Rex inquired in horror.

"Terry and Will Buffalo," Wade answered. "She was arrested not far from Will's residence. It was most likely both of them that put her through hell. I think I'm one of the few cops who fells sympathy for her, especially the condition she was in."

"Wade, I know that look," Rex said. "Are you saying...?"

Wade nodded his head before speaking, "She had the look of a girl who had just been raped."

Mei-Ying gasped in horror before outright fainting.

"Mei!" Rex cried as he and Wade went to try and wake her up. After a moment, they managed to bring her around. Wade then handed the Chinese woman a glass of water.

"Sorry about that," Mei-Ying said as she took a sip.

"No need to apologize," said Wade. "Any mother would've reacted that way."

"What happened that night?" asked Rex.

"She resisted, so some of the cops also beat her," Wade explained. "While she was in juvie, I paid her frequent visits, but she always said the same thing: 'I ain't got no fucking reason to talk with you, cock-sucker'. All I wanted to do was help but she didn't want it… … …Will Buffalo called us a few days later to report his brother was dead; his face was covered with a pillow and shot…I'm guessing at Rebecca's hands."

Mei-Ying gasped in horror at this. She couldn't believe her daughter had become a killer!

"I think she knew that everyone dirty cop in this precinct would want to arrest her after she was released from juvie," Wade said. "I saw her at the harbor one day, getting on a boat to leave the state. That filled me with some relief."

"Wade, why didn't you tell her about us?" asked Rex.

"I tried," Wade answered. "She wouldn't listen to reason...that was how bad she was broken. And get this: a couple days ago, we found the residence where Terry was killed, burned to the ground, with Will's body inside, shot several times."

"What?!" Rex questioned in shock.

Then, Wade looks down at the picture of Revy and Rock at Coney Island.

"I'm guessing Rebecca and her friend were at Coney Island after Buffalo was killed," he surmised.

"…But I'm guessing they're not there anymore, are they?" Rex asked.

"No," Wade answered, "but coincidentally, we got an anonymous tip that Rebecca was back in town, and these pricks brought back the same Japanese guy that's in the picture…the same pricks who were on Buffalo's payroll."

Rex growled, clenching his fists angrily.

"Did you speak to this young man?" asked Mei-Ying.

"Sorry, but no," Wade answered. "I didn't speak to the guy. I tried talking to him, but the detectives who questioned him, Green, Johnson, and Brady, did everything they could to keep me away."

"Dammit," Rex cursed. "Well, we appreciate the effort."

"Anytime," Wade nodded, "but what are you gonna do now?"

"What do you think?" Rex implied.

"Whoa, hold on!" Wade exclaimed. "I'm all for finding her, but for fuck's sake, Rex, you don't even know where to start!"

"Well, you know what, Wade?!" Rex questioned. "I don't give a shit! My daughter's still out there, alive, and goddamn it, I'm gonna find her!"

A pause…but then Wade sighs.

"…Whatever you need, just name it," he said.

"Thank you, Wade," Rex said. "We appreciate it."

"Hey, anytime," Wade smiled.

And so, with one more hug, Rex and Mei-Ying leave the precinct, hope filling their hearts, once more. However…3 shadowy figures stood behind them, glaring at them before glancing at each other. Then, wicked smirks appeared on their faces before they followed after the couple.

' _This time…Two Hands is going down,'_ thought one of them, _'and these two fuckers are gonna help lead us right to her.'_

* * *

Well, I finally got this up! Now I can start working "A Little Wolf in Death City", which is long overdue, plus more of Dressrosa.

Review, please!


	2. Ch 1- Vacation Time

**Ch. 1- Vacation Time**

* * *

Black Lagoon © Rei Hiroe

Eris, Athena, Rex, and Mei-Ying © Me and gamePsycho11

* * *

This chapter was co-written by me and gamePsycho11. Couldn't have done without you, buddy!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS! Don't like lemons, then turn around now.

Thank you.

* * *

 **PHUKET BEACH; PRESENT DAY**

"Ah...fucking A...!"

Revy made a pleasant moan as she stretched her arms.

Having just gotten the pay in 100 million from their last job; the Lagoon Company decided to have some fun in the sun.

Rock was playing Frisbee with Athena and Eris. He's wearing dark blue swim-trunks with the yin-yang on the side. Dutch is on a beach chair reading a book, wearing his usual sleeveless green vest, but no shirt, and dark green swim-trunks. Benny is wearing orange swim-trunks and one of his Hawaiin shirts, buttons opened. He's rubbing sunscreen on the back of Jane, who had come for a visit. She's wearing a rather small, provocative, green bikini that left little to the imagination.

The only one competing in that was Revy, lying on a beach towel, getting some sun on her already tanned skin. She's wearing a black bikini that also left little to the imagination.

Soon, Rock walks up to Revy and sits next to her.

"Hey, Revy," said Rock. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Hell yeah, I am," Revy answered as Athena and Eris come over to her.

"Hi, girls," Revy said as she pet them both.

"I like these dogs you guys got," said Jane.

"If you ask me, they're a couple of Hellhounds," Benny quipped.

"Come on Benny-boy," said Dutch. "You're just saying that because they make a mess on your stuff. But admit it; they've grown on you, and me!"

"I beg to differ," Benny muttered.

Dutch only chuckles at Benny.

"Sure, Benny," he said. "Whatever you say."

"Come on sweetie, how could you not like these cuties?" Jane asks as she pets Eris, who doesn't growl at her but instead whines pleasantly.

"Just wait until they piss on your stuff," Benny quipped.

"Hey, sometimes pissing you off is part of having a pet," said Rock, "but it doesn't change the fact that you love them."

"If you say so," Benny said.

Revy is still getting some sun; Rock looks at her and can't help but wanna try something. So he goes over and gives her side a poke, which wakes her up.

Revy squeaks, trying not to giggle.

"What the fuck?!" she questioned before she looks in the direction Rock was sitting, but she sees that he's gone. "Hey, where's Rock?!"

Dutch, Benny and Jane look over to see Rock standing behind her, and he moves every time she turns. At this point, they started chuckling at Rock's antics. Even Eris and Athena seemed to be laughing!

Dutch lifts up his sunglasses and looks around before saying "Damn, I didn't even hear him leave."

Revy gave an annoyed groan before standing up.

"Alright Rocky-Baby, you got me!" she shouts. "Fucking hilarious! Now where are ya?" She keeps looking around, but Rock stays behind her before he picks her up and starts carrying her towards the water!

"What the fuck?!" Revy cursed. "Rock, what the hell?!"

Once she figures out what he has planned, she starts flailing around, but he doesn't drop her…not yet.

"Don't you fucking dare Rock, you hear me?! I swear, if you-!"

Rock gets to a deep enough point, and dives forward, taking them both underwater! At first, Revy struggles, but then she starts to relax when she sees how beautiful it looks underwater. The coral reefs beneath the shore and the sparkling fish swimming around…it was wonderful.

When they resurface however; Revy has an angry/playful look on her face!

"Rock...you are gonna get it," she growled.

"Catch me if you can," Rock smirked.

"Count of three."

"Three." (He runs)

"YOU SNEAKY LITTLE FUCKER!"

With that, Revy gave chase after her husband, and Dutch, Jane, and Benny only laughed.

"I bet by the time Revy catches him," Dutch started, "they'll get playful again and fuck each other's brains out."

Jane giggled at this while Benny groaned.

"Why am I not surprised?" he asked.

Meanwhile, with Rock and Revy, Revy had tackled Rock to the ground.

"Now you're in trouble," Revy said with an angry, yet playful grin.

Rock grins and gives her fine ass a pinch.

"Now you're pushing it...!" Revy said, her pleasure rising.

Rock sits up with Revy still on his lap and says, "You know I can be a glutton for punishment."

Then, he starts kissing her tattoo while rubbing her ass and groping her tits, and that ends up driving Revy wild.

Revy moaned as she felt ecstasy began to well up in her body. Then, she and Rock start to kiss.

"You taste so good, Revy," Rock whispered.

"So do you," Revy purred pleasurably.

They continue to kiss, Rock's hands roaming all over Revy's body. Rock's right hand traces the lines of Revy's tattoo, while his left snakes to her back, to her bikini string. Then, ever so slowly...he tugs on it, causing it come loose. As Revy's bikini top fell, her amazing breasts bounced at being freed, before Rock's tongue found her right nipple and his hand fondled her left breast.

Revy gasped and moaned with pleasure as he kept teasing her. Rock then switched to her left breast, and that only succeeded in pleasuring Revy more.

"Rock...how long are you gonna keep teasing me?" she asked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," Rock answered.

He goes lower to her bikini bottom. Just like he did with the top, he tugged on the strings. After it was off, Rock's mouth began its torturous work on Revy's pussy.

"Aaahh...!" Revy cried.

After doing that for a while, Rock stops licking and puts two inside her pussy and starts thrusting. Revy panted as he kept doing so. Those fingers were like magic.

"AAAHHH, you fucking tease!" she cries.

"I don't know any other way to be," Rock smirked before he put in a third finger. He kept this up until she climaxed.

"Haa...haa...!" Revy panted.

Rock goes to kiss her, but she puts her finger to his lips to stop him.

"My turn," she spoke.

She pushes Rock onto his back, and pulls down his swim-trunks, revealing his big cock. And that's when she starts her own teasing work with her mouth. Soon, Rock began to groan.

"Goddamn...!" he cursed.

Revy grinned as she stopped licking the top, then started sucking.

"Ugh...!" Rock groaned. "Ah, god, Revy...!"

To drive him more up the wall, she rolled her tongue around his cock as she kept sucking. Rock moaned even more at this.

She keeps this up until he's about to climax.

She goes to release his cock from her mouth, but he surprises her by pushing her head back down to keep sucking until he cums.

Revy coughs and gags a little due to reflex, but then she starts licking it.

"Okay, swallow it," Rock tells her. Revy gives him a look to say 'Are you fucking kidding me?', but she obeys. "Open up, wanna make sure you swallowed it all."

Revy opened her mouth and even held out her tongue to show she swallowed everything.

"Okay, good," Rock said.

"Now that that's over," Revy started, "what do you say you and I get down to the main event?"

Rock pulls Revy's hair out of her ponytail and puts the band with her bikini.

"Okay Baby, get down on your hands and knees," he said.

"You planning to doggy-fuck me?" Revy asked while playfully grinning, and Rock grins back with the same playful look.

"Hell yeah," he answers, "now be a good girl and do what I say."

"Yes master," Revy said, moving into position.

Rock soon positions himself on top of Revy, inserting his hot manhood inside her. Revy grunted, trying her hardest not to moan. Knowing that Revy was trying stay in control; Rock started spanking her ass.

"AAAAH!" Revy screamed.

Knowing that she loved it, Rock continued to spank her.

"AAH FUCK! YEAH, SPANK ME! FUCK ME!"

And that's just what Rock did, and Revy keeps screaming at Rock to fuck her, then she yells to do it harder.

"Come on, Rock! REALLY FUCK ME!" Revy shouted.

As Rock continues, he grabs Revy's tits and then, he squeezes them, and at this point, Revy practically screams. Rock continuously squeezes Revy's tits as he continues to fuck her, then he leans forward to kiss and lick her neck. That only succeeds in driving her even more crazy.

Revy eventually starts screaming louder, and Rock knows that means she's about to climax, so he starts going in deeper.

"OH YEAH!" Revy screams. "DEEP FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK-FUCK-FUCK!"

Rock just kept pounding Revy...

"AAHH, YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME COME!" Revy cries.

"Then just come already!" Rock told her.

Though Rock didn't mention that he was about to come himself. Soon enough, the two climaxed. Knowing she was about to collapse; Rock turned Revy around to face him (His cock still inside her) and sat down in the sand.

Revy collapsed against him, her head resting on his left shoulder.

"You completely fucked my energy out of me baby..." she whispers.

"Oh, but we're not done yet!" Rock said with a smirk.

Revy's eyes widened, and before she could protest, Rock pushed her back onto the sand and started fucking her again.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Revy cried.

Rock grunted as he kept going in and out of Revy.

"Dammit, Rock!" Revy cried. "Just...AAHH!"

"Just what?"

"Just fuck me, dammit!" Revy cried. "Just really fuck me!"

"You asked for it!"

Then he starts going deeper and deeper, making Revy practically scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH! OH, GOD, ROCK! FUCKING A!"

"What did I tell you?" Dutch asked as he sat with the others.

"Jesus, don't they ever get tired of it?!" Benny groaned.

"Of course not, as hot as those two are for each other," Jane answers.

Eris and Athena were lying down, but with smiles on their faces, as if knowing their "mommy" wasn't really in any bad pain.

Meanwhile, Rock continued to pound Revy, only now, they are in another position. She was hanging onto him with her arms and legs wrapped around while he squat, thrusting.

"Ah! Ah! AH! AAH!" Revy cried.

"You're getting really right, Revy," Rock says.

"And you're getting bigger!" Revy pointed out.

Then, Rock starts kissing her tattoo again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Revy screamed in ecstasy.

Then, she and Rock climax again.

"Ah...so hot!" Revy said between pants.

"So tight…!" Rock whispers.

Revy rests her head on Rock's shoulder while panting before she whispers "Got enough for one more?"

"I do," Rock answered, "but I don't think you do."

"What...*pant*...I can still..." Revy starts, but she soon passes out.

Rock chuckles at her before kissing her forehead.

Knowing how exhausted she is, Rock puts her back in her bikini and puts his swim-trunks back on. He pocketed Revy's hair-band, then picked her up bridal-style, and started walking back to everyone at the beach.

"Enjoy yourselves?" Dutch asked.

"Always!" Rock answered.

"I think Revy enjoyed it more if she passed out," Jane said with a giggle.

Eris and Athena stand around Revy, sniffing her and whining worriedly, but Rock gives them both a reassuring pet on the head.

"Don't worry girls," he tells them. "Mommy's just asleep."

"She ought to be," Benny said. "I mean, what does she think she is? A machine?"

"Honey, that was really uncalled for," Jane scolded.

"Oh, come on!" Benny argued. "We're all thinking it!"

Jane took off her glasses and gave Benny a glare that could even rival Revy's or Eda's! Benny gulped at this before smiling sheepishly.

"Damn," Dutch cursed. "Never thought I'd meet a woman that doesn't live in Roanapur that can rival Revy's glare."

Eris and Athena both snickered, causing Benny to glare down at them.

The sun was about to set, so Dutch, Benny and Jane started cleaning up.

"Since Revy's already out, I think I'll do the same," Rock said as she boarded the boat. "Night everyone."

Eris and Athena followed after him. So, everyone headed back to the boat…but little did Revy know that the next day, she was going to have the shock of her life.

* * *

I know you were probably expecting, but that'll be up in the next chapter, trust me.

Review, please!


	3. Ch 2- A Shocking Reunion

**Ch. 2- A Shocking Reunion**

* * *

Black Lagoon © Rei Hiroe

Athena, Eris, Rex, and Mei-Ying © Me and gamePsycho11

* * *

Meanwhile, in the streets of Roanapur, a couple in at least there 30s are seen, walking through this cesspool of crime. One was a man dressed in a black jacket while the other was a Chinese woman with plum-colored hair (natural color, of course). As they walked, they saw a man wearing a white tee shirt and a pair of camouflage pants.

"Excuse me, do you recognize either of the people in this picture?" The woman asked, holding up a photo of Revy and Rock at the beach at Coney Island.

"No, sorry," the man answered, causing the woman to sigh dismally.

"No one knows anything," she said.

"Well we're not giving up," said her husband, determined. Just then, another man approached them. He wore a long overcoat and a pair of sunglasses.

"Excuse me, may I see that picture?" he asked, holding his hand out.

The other man nods, handing the picture over to him.

"Oh, it's Revy," he said, casually.

"Revy?" asked the Chinese woman, confused.

"Yeah, Revy," Chang answered. "Her real name is Rebecca, though."

Hearing this caused the woman to gasp in surprise.

"You know her?!" she asked.

"Where is she?!" asks her husband.

"Whoa! Take it easy!" the man cries."Why do you..." He trails off before taking off his shades for a moment, getting a better look at the woman. "I see; the parents long suspected of being dead, are actually alive."

"You mean she thought WE were dead?!" Mei-Ying asked.

"From what little I know about her past," said the stranger, "Rebecca said she was told her parents died in a car crash when she was 5. Come to think of it; she never mentioned any moments with her parents, it's like she doesn't remember."

"...My God...!" the woman whispered in horror.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news," the shades-wearing man said. "If you want the whole story, go to this address."

He gives them a card: **"LAGOON COMPANY"**.

"Thanks," the husband said. "We appreciate your help."

"Sure."

With that, they go their separate ways.

"Hey, wait!" the husband calls before he leaves. "What's your name, in case we run into you again?!"

"...Just call me Chang!"

XXX

Cut back to the Lagoon Gang, they have now made it back to the office.

Rock gets Eris and Athena some food, Revy heads up to her and Rock's apartment to shower, Dutch gets his coffee, Benny reads a magazine, and Jane challenges Rock to a game of chess; which he accepts.

So far, Jane was winning.

"Well, you certainly are a capable player, Jane," Rock commented.

"It's a gift," Jane answered. "It's kinda sad that Revy doesn't play chess with you."

"Well," Rock started, smiling sheepishly, "we all know she doesn't have the patience for this kind of game."

"That's putting it mildly!" Benny quipped. "I often wonder if she has ANY patience."

Back upstairs, in the shower, Revy is busy washing her hair when she suddenly sneezed.

"Are they talking shit about me?" she asks, rubbing a finger under her nose.

Back downstairs, Jane and Rock are still playing chess when they hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Dutch says as he opens the door...and saw the same couple that Chang had spoken too earlier.

"Can I help you?" Dutch asked.

Everyone in the room is immediately hiding their surprise over Mei-Ying's uncanny resemblance to Revy...

"Well?" Dutch asked. "Speak up."

"We're looking for someone named Revy," the husband said.

"Rather tall young woman, plum colored hair, golden-brown eyes, tan skin, Chinese-American?" Dutch implied.

"That's her," the wife answered.

"Mommy and Daddy have come looking for their long lost little girl?" Jane whispers.

As she says that, she doesn't notice Rock makes a good move.

"Checkmate," he said.

Jane looks over, shocked!

Rock then gets up and turns to the Chinese woman, saying "Nǐ hǎo, wǒ de míngzì shì Yáogǔn. Hěn gāoxìng rènshí nǐ. (Translation: Hello, my name is Rock. Nice to meet you.)

The woman looks surprised, then smiles warmly- "Hěn gāoxìng jiàn dào nǐ, Yáogǔn. Wǒ de míngzì shì méi liáng yǐng, zhè shì wǒ de zhàngfū, léi kè sī."  
(Translation: Nice to meet you, Rock. My name is Mei-Ying Liang, and this is my husband, Rex.)

Her just blinked at her, unable to understand most of her language, unfortunately. However, Rock extends his hand to him, causing the man to shake his hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you sir. I'm Rock Okajima."

"Rex Liang, nice to meet you."

"I recognize you," said Mei-Ying. "You're the Japanese man that's in this picture." She pulls out the photo and gives it to Rock.

"I'm Dutch," Dutch said, holding his hand out to Rex and Mei-Ying. "Revy's employer."

"Mr. Dutch," Mei-Ying said. "Is it all right if we see Revy now?"

"She's in the shower," said Rock.

"Oh, ok," Mei-Ying said. "We'll wait then."

"The name's Benny," Benny spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Janet Bhai," said Jane, "but everyone calls me Jane."

"It's nice to meet you," said Mei-Ying.

That's when Eris and Athena approach them.

"Well, who are these friendly ladies?" asked Rex as he let them sniff his hands and lick them.

"Eris is the German-Shepard and Athena is the Doberman," Rock explained.

"They're lovely!" said Mei-Ying. "Where'd you find them?"

"In the streets as puppies," Rock answered. "Go ahead. You can pet them. They only growl at people they don't like."

As Mei-Ying is petting them...

"Where did you get this picture?" Rock asked, looking at the photo.

"A friend of ours gave it to us," Rex answered, and at that moment, Revy came downstairs, wearing her usual attire, as well as her guns.

"Hey, what the fuck's with all the noise?!" she asked as she came down, and that's when she sees Mei-Ying and Rex. Revy's eyes widened, and Rex and Mei-Ying stare at her in shock. It seems like hours of silence in the room...until Mei-Ying finally speaks up.

"...Rebecca...?" she whispered.

"Who the hell are you, and how do you know that name?!" Revy questioned, clearly taken aback that someone would speak to her by her real name.

"...So it's true," Mei-Ying said. "You really don't remember me...not that I blame you."

"What are you talking about?!" Revy questioned. "Someone better explain what the fuck is going on!"

Everyone glances at each other.

"...Rebecca," said Mei-Ying, "it's me...your Mom."

Revy's face goes from angry to shocked.

"... ... ... ...What..?" she whispered.

"It's true, Rebecca," said Rex. "It's us...your Mom and Dad."

"...Shut up," Revy said. "That can't be! My parents died when I was 5!"

"No, Rebecca," said Rex. "You were kidnapped from us."

"That's bullshit! I was orphaned!"

"Revy, this woman looks just like you," Benny said.

"Shut up, Benny!" Revy spat.

"Revy, give me your guns," Rock said suddenly.

"What?!" Revy questioned.

"I know this talk is gonna piss you off, so I wanna make sure you don't drop any bodies."

Revy seethed at this while Rock came over to her with his hand out. A pause...but then Revy begrudgingly gives up her guns.

"Thank you, Revy," Rock said.

"Fuck off," Revy hissed.

Rock shrugs and walks away. Revy then glares at Mei-Ying and Rex.

"...If you two really are my parents," she started, "Then what the hell took you so long to find me?!"

"...We didn't know what happened to you after we lost you," Mei-Ying answered.

"But we never once believed you were dead," Rex added.

At that, Revy starts laughing, mockingly!

"You didn't believe I was dead?!" she asked. "Fucking bullshit!"

"Dammit, Rebecca, why is it so hard to believe that we're your parents?!" Rex asked.

"BECAUSE IF YOU WERE MY PARENTS," Revy yelled, "YOU WOULD HAVE MADE SURE THAT YOUR OWN DAUGHTER DIDN'T BECOME ANOTHER FUCKING VICTIM TO THIS SHIT-FILTH OF A WORLD!"

Revy nearly rips the door off its hinges and runs out.

"Rebecca!" Mei-Ying cried as she tried to follow her, but she stops when someone puts a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see it's Rock.

"I'll talk to her," he told her before he goes after her, with Eris and Athena following him. When he and the dogs get upstairs, they hear something crash against the door and noises of stuff being thrown and knocked over.

When they get inside, they see Revy, trashing their room. Rock walks up to Revy and puts his hand on her shoulder. Revy's so mad that she didn't even hear Rock walk in; so him doing that startles her, and she kicks him to the wall.

"UGH!" Rock cried as he hits the wall.

"Goddamn it, Rock!" Revy cursed. "Don't do that!"

Despite this, Rock chuckles a little.

"It's been a while since you've hit me," he mused. Revy only groans and turns away from him, going to sit down on the bed. Eris and Athena approach her and nuzzle her, causing her to pet them.

"Sorry, girls," she said. "Mommy's in a bad mood right now."

Rock goes to pick up some of the stuff she knocked over, despite his pain. As he did, he looked over at Revy and opened his mouth to speak.

"R...Revy...I..." he stammered before sighing.

"Just fucking save it, Rock," Revy said with her dark expression.

Rock gives her the same look he gave her when they had their fight at the market.

"No Revy," Rock said, "there's no way in hell that you're gonna avoid this."

"I said fuck off, okay?!" Revy asked

Eris and Athena both whimper as they look at each other like they're saying "Oh, crap."

"I said no!" Rock shouts as he grabs her by the front of her tank top and pulls her to his face. "I'm not gonna let you run away from every problem you don't wanna deal with! I know you're not a coward Revy, and I haven't called you one since our fight at the market when I first joined; but right now you're being a cowardly little girl that doesn't want to deal with her issues!"

Revy gasped before she punches Rock in the face.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" she yells.

Rock stumbles back, wiping blood of his lip.

"You think you know everything, don't ya, Rock?!" Revy questioned. "You're just a big fucking know-it-all, aren't you?! HUH?!"

"Yeah, I do know a lot," Rock replied as he stood up. "I know that underneath this rough person you've become; there's still a part of you that's human! It's already been proven when you said you love me, and you have a reason to keep living! You didn't run away from that issue, so why are you trying to avoid this one?!"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, ALL RIGHT?!" Revy questioned...as tears fell from her eyes and she sat down on the bed, sobbing and holding her head. "Goddamn it, what the fuck is wrong with me?!"

"Your soul is fighting itself," Rock answers as he sits down and puts his arms around her shoulders, attempting to comfort her. "Who you are now, doesn't care about what's happening and wants to avoid it. But I knew this when I saw your criminal profile in New York..."

Revy gasped upon hearing that.

"...I know that deep in your damaged heart and soul, is a scared little girl that's screaming for help."

Revy sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Shit...!" she cursed.

Rock sighed as he hugged Revy, then he takes Revy's hands in his, and looks deep into her eyes.

"Rebecca..." he whispers.

"W-what...?" Revy whispered in shock.

"You're not alone," Rock said. "There are people who care about you. Your mother, your father, Eris, Athena, Dutch, Benny, Eda, and me. Everything you went through, will never happen again, as long as I'm here. I promise."

"...You mean it?" Revy asked.

"I do, little Rebecca," Rock said with a gentle smile. "I promise."

A pause...but then Revy, or Rebecca, hugged Rock...and cried.

"That's right," Rock whispered. "Just let it out."

And she continues to cry and Rock comforts her. After a good long while, Revy stops crying.

"Thank you," Revy said...a genuine smile on her face.

"Anytime," Rock said, smiling back. "Now, where's the rough girl with the foul mouth I know and love?" He then tackles her to the bed and starts tickling her.

"AAAH!" Revy screamed/laughed. "Rock, I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

Rock then tickles her somewhere he never has before: he reaches up shirt and tickles her breasts.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Revy cried before she pushes him off. "HEY! YOU ONLY TOUCH THOSE WHEN I SAY YOU CAN TOUCH 'EM!"

"Since when?!" Rock questioned.

"Since now!" Revy shouted, blushing.

"You just don't like it when I tickle you," Rock smirked. "But I know you like it when I grope you."

Revy just looked away.

Rock sneaks over and pinches her nipple. Revy groaned a bit, her blush getting deeper.

"C-cut it out, Rock," she said. "I mean it."

"Okay, okay," Rock said, pulling his hands away. I've had my fun."

"Seriously," Revy said, still blushing. "Thank you."

"For what?" Rock asked.

"...For helping me," Revy answered. "...For being here for me, and...for putting up with me. I know I can be a pain in the ass."

"I always will," Rock assured, holding her hands.

"I love you," Revy smiles.

"I love you too," Rock said, smiling back, and then they soon come together for a kiss.

Eris and Athena then jump up on Revy, licking her, which makes her laugh.

"Okay, okay!" she cried. "Girls, stop it! Cut it out!"

They decide to go back downstairs. Still, Revy is hesitant.

"C'mon Revy," Rock said, sounding a bit irritable. "You have to face them sooner or later."

"Right," Revy said.

Rock opens the door for Revy, as they walk in, they see a rather grim scene: Dutch is sitting across from Mei-Ying and Rex, offering them some coffee. Benny and Jane are off to the side.

"Oh, boy," Rock muttered.

* * *

I meant to get this up a couple of days but... *sighs* Real-life shit happens, you know what I mean?

Review, please! And no flames or hate!


	4. Ch 3- Coming to Terms

Now, before we begin, I just wanna go over one thing: this is based off of kipper9898's "A Pirate's Life for Me" story. In said story, Revy's parents are alive and they loved their daughter very much. In the series, Revy shot her real father, I know that...but gamePsycho11 and I just prefer kipper's story, okay? So please don't go saying I'm inaccurate.

* * *

 **Ch. 3- Coming to Terms**

* * *

Black Lagoon © Rei Hiroe

Athena, Eris, Rex, and Mei-Ying © Me and gamePsycho11

* * *

"What's going on in there?" Revy asked. "I can't see."

Rock steps aside to allow Revy to see.

"Oh...that's what," Revy said.

Then Rock enters the room.

"So, we miss anything?" he asks in a joking manner.

"Not much," Dutch answered as he gets up to sit with Benny and Jane. Rock and Revy take the seats across from the couch, where Rex and Mei-Ying are sitting. There's a long pause.

Then finally, Rex speaks up.

"So...Rebecca," Rex started, "what's it like being a wanted criminal?"

"Rex, you promised you wouldn't bring that up," Mei-Ying said.

Revy lights a smoke and says,"I've accepted the truth and that's the first thing you ask me? Fucking asshole."

"Oh, man, here it comes," Benny murmured.

"How dare you speak to your father that way!?" Rex questioned. "Look at you! You act like a common thug! Not to mention you like a fucking army girl! You curse like a sailor, and where the hell did you get that tattoo?!"

Revy sneers angrily.

"Plus, you smoke and drink like you actually have a death wish!" Rex shouted. "Not to mention you've actually MURDERED people, dammit!"

"And who are you to say that?!" Revy asked. "You weren't around for 18 god damn years! You can't just show up here and tell me how to live my fucking life!"

"Rex, enough arguing..." Mei-Ying said, but Rex ignores her and keeps yelling...

"I can't believe this is what you've become!" Rex shouted. "Our real daughter would never do something like this!"

"Well, guess what, jackass!" Revy shouted. "Your REAL daughter DIED A LONG TIME AGO!"

On that, she stands up and kicks the table in between the chairs and the couch, making the cups of coffee make a mess. This surprises Dutch, Benny and Mei-Ying a little, although Dutch and Benny are used to this, but Mei-Ying is surprised that Revy's temper has gotten worse. Jane, on the other hand, is downright frightened, because she's never seen Revy when she's really pissed. She wisely decides to keep her mouth shut.

Rock doesn't really react, but Eris and Athena quickly hide behind a couch.

"YOU TWO HAVE BEEN LIVING A QUIET LIFE IN THE BIG SHITTY APPLE, BUT YOU CAN"T EVEN IMAGINE THE HORRORS THAT PEOPLE LIKE US HAVE EXPERIENCED!" Revy shouted. "YOU DON'T KNOW THE HELL I'VE BEEN THROUGH!"

There's a pause...but then Mei-Ying starts shaking. Then she starts crying.

"You're right...!" she whispers.

Revy's anger almost completely vanishes. She doesn't know why, but seeing her Mom upset gets to her.

"We don't have a right to say how you should live," Mei-Ying said. "After all, we weren't there for you during those 18 years you were gone."

"Mei-Ying?!" Rex asked in shock.

"NO REX!" Mei-Ying shouted. "We just found her, but if you keep this up, we'll lose her again!"

Rex opens his mouth to speak...but then stops himself.

"You're also right that we can't imagine the type of world you, your friends, or the rest of this city live in," Mei-Ying continued, "but we can try to understand if you would tell us what happened. Unless it's too painful for you."

Revy pauses for a second before she grumbles under her breath. Then she buries her face in her hand, undoes her ponytail, and falls back into her chair, and then she leans her head back and groans.

"Rocky-baby? Could you get me a drink?"

"Sure," Rock answers. He gives her a peck on the cheek and heads for the kitchen.

Eris goes to lay on Revy's lap, and Athena rubs her leg, causing her to pet them.

Before Rock comes back with the drinks; he picks the table back up, and Rex and Mei-Ying's jaws gape open upon seeing Rock kissing their daughter.

"WHAT?! THE HELL?! WAS THAT?!" Rex questions.

"What?" Revy asked. "We're married."

"Really?!" Mei-Ying asks, smiling.

"What's with that smile?" Revy asked.

"I'm just so happy!" Mei-Ying answered.

Rock comes back in with some drinks, noticing Mei-Ying's smile before asking "What are you so giddy about?

"Search me," Revy said.

"I'm happy that despite whatever you've been through," Mei-Ying started, "you were still lucky enough to find someone!"

"...I guess that's something," Rex said.

"Thanks," Revy said as Rock hands her a glass of rum.

Jane whispers to Dutch and Benny- "I guess we now know who Revy gets her temper from."

Dutch and Benny just nod in response.

"So, where do you want me to start?" Revy asked.

"...When you disappeared," Mei-Ying answered.

"I don't really remember much," Revy answered, "but I was told that you two died in a car accident when I was 5."

"Well whoever said that was a motherfucking liar," Rex muttered.

"Well I wasn't able to ask for any fucking proof, cause I was then put in some shithole of a welfare center," Revy said.

"...Rebecca..." Mei-Ying whispered.

"It was a hellhole," Revy said. "It was me and dozens of other kids, but none of us had real beds, bathrooms or anything. I was there for 4 years, then when I was 9; I ran away."

Everyone remained quiet as she kept speaking.

"Even then I started to learn survival skills. Then, 2 years later; I was being chased by some fat ass cop who said he was gonna beat the shit outta me, but I was saved by a guy named Terry Buffalo."

Rock and Revy both clenched their fists; having to talk about the Buffalo brothers...it made their blood boil.

"...You don't...have to keep talking," Mei-Ying said.

"Hey, you asked, so you're gonna hear it," Revy said. "Terry and his brother Will were in the army, but Terry got booted for their illegal dealings and other shady shit. Terry was the one caught and they covered each other's asses on it. He rented out a decent apartment on Mott Street and with all the money he had made in the service, didn't need to work; he said he liked my spunk and told me I could crash with him. The place was fine; some drugs and porn, but I'd seen worse."

She then took a drag of her cigarette, blew out smoke then crushed the cigarette in the ash-tray before she kept speaking, "The abuse didn't start till I was 12: he waited till he knew I was dependent on him for food and a place to sleep. He would hit me when I made him mad, he had a closet he would lock me in for hours, but I put up with it, it was better than being in the gutter."

"My god...!" Rex whispered in horror.

"Then when I was 13; I finally met Will, he had been out of the country on merc work or something. He and Terry were close, watched each other's backs and shared all they had. He was quite pleased with what he called 'his brother's new pet'; said I was the spunkiest and prettiest thing he had ever seen."

Rock seethed silently, and so did Rex. Even Eris and Athena were growling at the mention of Will, even though they never met him.

"He never tried anything," Revy went on. "He said he wanted to wait until I was more of a woman. After that, Terry was out more instead of drinking or getting high. When he was gone; I started stealing guns from his stash and learning to shoot. For 3 more years that's how it was, between the smacking and occasional lock up; I would sneak out when I could to shoot. I got pretty good and pretty fast since I guess I knew what was coming, and I was on my way to being strong and ready."

Rex nodded his head in understanding.

"One day, a few months after I had turned 16; I was practicing and they found me. Will thought it was cute but Terry was pissed I had been using up ammo. He hit me so hard then I wasn't sure where I was until I was back at the apartment. Terry said he was gonna put one in both of my legs for being an ungrateful bitch and taking advantage of his kindness but Will said he would replace the ammo. In exchange Will… He…. He said he wanted to make a real woman out of me..."

Revy had her head down, her hands were clenched and shaking.

"...He didn't...!" Mei-Ying whispered in horror.

"He did," Rock hissed.

"That scumbag!" Rex shouted.

"After, Terry even decided he wanted compensation," Revy continued, a dark look in her eyes. "I tried to fight back but I couldn't. Afterwards: Will left to make the order for some ammo; Terry went to get high saying if I was a good little pet, he wouldn't hurt me too bad when he was ready again."

Rock grabbed her hand, and she squeezed his in response.

"That was the day I made my first kill. I barely remember it. After the rape, I felt just broken. I picked up one of his favorite revolvers, and put a pillow over his face while he was passed out. I shot him twice in the face. I was so scared, mad, and just broken was all I could feel then. After I shot him; I knew Will would be coming back and then I started thinking straight. I stole all the money I could find, whatever clothes there was and a gun and I ran."

"...Oh, god...!" Mei-Ying whispered in shock and horror, her hand over her mouth.

"I didn't get far," Revy said. "The cops found me soon after. I got the shit beaten out of me by them since a couple were old buddies of Terry and Will: one of them beat me more and even raped me. I spent the next two years in juvenile prison. When I was 18; I got out and after a year of surviving on killing and stealing; I had to get out of the city to avoid arrest again. I bribed some sailors on a freighter ship heading out to sea. That boat was then raided by a pirate ship. It was Dutch with some dumb fuck sailors he had hired for on and off work. I snuck aboard the boat while he was busy, ended up killing his two enforcers when they found me. Dutch then saw I was a poor starved kid with a gun, clothes and about five bucks. He decided if I would replace his grunts, he would give me their cut. Turns out the others he hired were planning to steal his boat. That was the first time we teamed up in a fight. After that, he gave me half the money for the job and told me I could work for him if I wanted, he even gave me my new name. During the year before I got out of the city, I got this." She pointed to her tattoo.

"It was a year a two before Benny-boy joined us," Dutch added, and Benny smiled sheepishly and waved to Mei-Ying and Rex.

"I'd say, about a year after that was when I came into the picture," Rock said.

"Then I came along," Jane said. "Although, I'm more of an on-and-off member."

"A year after that is when Revy and I began our relationship," Rock added.

"Then I take it that afterwards, you found these two?" asked Rex, pointing to Athena and Eris.

"We found Eris and Athena half a year after that," Revy replied. "During this big job, Will Buffalo reappeared."

"What?!" Rex questioned.

"He managed to kidnap me, planned to make me his pet, then kill me," Revy said, "but thanks to my baby here (She pulls Rock's head into a headlock; unintentionally nuzzling her tits against his face); we killed that bastard and burned down the shithole that he and Terry raised me in."

Mei-Ying chuckled a bit...for she sometimes does the same thing to Rex whenever she was in a certain mood.

Revy wonders what her Mom is chuckling about, but she decides to ask later.

Revy lets go of Rock, then Mei-Ying goes over to Revy and hugs her, and she accepts without reluctance.

"...Thanks..." Revy whispered...and yet, she found herself unable to let go. Hugging her mother made her feel at peace, as much as when she's with Rock.

"I'm so sorry honey," Mei-Ying. "I'm sorry we weren't there. If we were-"

"Stop," Revy said. "It's...it's too late, now."

"...I see," Mei-Ying said sadly. "I guess...you hate me and your father now for not coming to find you sooner. We don't blame you."

"What the hell are you saying?!" Revy questioned. "I don't hate you guys! I mean, yeah, you weren't there for me most of my life, but I never hated you guys!"

"W...what...?!" Mei-Ying whispered in surprise.

"I'll admit: part of me wishes all of that never happened," Revy started, "and I'm not exactly at peace with everything that happened to me, but I still met people that I care about, as well as someone to live for."

Rock smiled at this.

"Oh, Rebecca," Mei-Ying said, smiling warmly, "I'm so happy for you. At least you find something to be happy about, despite everything you went through."

"Thank you Mrs. Liang," Rock said.

"Don't you DARE use formalities with me!" Mei-Ying said. "You're married to my daughter, so you're family, understand?!"

"Uh...o-okay," Rock said, sweat-dropping.

 _'Wow...that fast,'_ he thought while Revy laughed.

"Jesus Mom, you're quick to accept things!"

She then looked over at Rex.

"What about you...Dad?" Revy asked.

He doesn't say anything, for now. So that Revy doesn't feel concerned with Rex's silence, Mei-Ying intervenes, saying "Your father just needs some time to ingest all of this."

"Well don't ingest this city's air," Rock said. "Might make you sick."

This makes everybody laugh. Rex rolls his eyes a bit at this...but he tries to hide a smirk.

"Okay, this is just something to do," Revy said, "but how about Rock and I show you a little bit of the city?"

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt," Mei-Ying said.

"Alright then," Rock said. "Eris, Athena, come!"

Eris and Athena follow after Rock as he hands Revy her guns. It was best for her to have them on her. After all: this is Roanapur.

So, Rock, Revy, Eris, Athena, Mei-Ying and Rex take the car that Mei-Ying and Rex rented, but as they get in, Rock spots a car not that far away that doesn't look like the kind you'd find in Roanapur.

It looked like a Volkswagen, and he gets a quick look at the driver and passenger. He recognizes them as the detectives who interrogated him about Revy before.

 _'What the fuck are they doing here?!'_ he thought. _'Dammit! Mei-Ying and Rex must have gone to the police first, so they probably followed them while they searched. I know those bastards are desperate to take Revy down, or worse.'_

"You okay, Rock?" Revy asked.

"Yeah," Rock answered. "Let's go." But as he's about to drive off, he gave her a look that said something was wrong. Revy knew not to react, so she just nodded and they got in the car. Eris and Athena sat in the back, sticking their heads out of the windows, along with Mei-Ying and Rex (just without the window part).

And soon, Rock started driving away...but the Volkswagen followed a good distance behind them.

* * *

Review, please!


	5. Ch 4- Past Demons

**Ch. 4- Past Demons**

* * *

Black Lagoon © Rei Hiroe

Athena, Eris, Rex, and Mei-Ying © Me and gamePsycho11

* * *

After driving for a while, Mei-Ying spoke up.

"Rebecca, everyone in this city looks like criminals or hookers. I find it very disturbing."

"Yeah, well get used to it," Revy said.

"That's because most people that reside here have nothing to lose except power," said Rock. "Everyone in this city have either experienced the ugly side of life and ended up here, or their souls have been destroyed in the relentless search for money and power."

"My God...!" Mei-Ying whispered. "How did such a place come to exist?"

"After the Vietnam War," Revy started, "it became a city where deserting soldiers, criminals and prostitutes ran like wild fire. It's run by The Triad and a group of Russian soldiers calling themselves 'Hotel Moscow'."

"Hotel Moscow?" Rex repeated.

"Their leader, Balalaika, is a fairly reasonable woman," Rock explained, "but she's like a grenade that wants to be used."

"What do you mean?" Mei-Ying asked.

"She and her men are all former soldiers from the Soviet War," Revy started, "but the crazy bitch practically wants someone desperate enough for power to challenge her and her forces; that way she has an excuse to start another war!"

"You're kidding me!" Rex exclaimed.

"Do I look I'm kidding to you?" Revy asked.

"You also mentioned The Triad?" Rex asked.

"We're on friendly terms with them and Hotel Moscow," Revy answered. "Their boss, Chang, is like a brother to me; he even taught me how to become the badass gunslinger I am today!"

"It's the truth," Rock added.

They drive to the dock where their boat is, and settle down at the warehouse to talk more.

The detectives stop a good distance away.

"There she is...should we go for it?"

"No, not yet. We'll wait when they're about to leave. Then we'll get her."

Inside, Mei-Ying and Rex settle on the couch. Rock goes to the phone, but first he whispers, "Hey Revy, fair-warning: you're Dad looks like he's about explode. I'd say he's definitely gonna criticize you more. Probably worse than he did at the office."

Revy sits by the radio they have at the warehouse, with Eris and Athena next to her. She takes off her holsters and puts them a good distance away from her. During that time, Rock dials a phone number.

"Hello, Balalaika?" Rock asked. "It's Rock from Lagoon Company. Listen, I need you to call Chang, just in case. Remember those two detectives I told you about? Well...they're here in Roanapur."

Revy overhears what Rock tells Balalaika. This makes her growl, but she lights a smoke to cool her off.

"Thank you," Rock said. "Goodbye."

He then hangs up and dials another number. This time, it's Dutch he's calling, and once Rock tells him of the situation, needless to say, he was anything but pleased.

"Are you serious?" Dutch asked.

"I'm afraid so," Rock answered. "When I met them, I knew they had a vendetta, but this desperate!?"

"Shit," Dutch cursed.

"I've already informed Chang and Balalaika, so they should be getting ready," Rock said, "but before you guys come down, I'd like you to pick up something for me."

"And what would that be?" Dutch asked.

Rock whispers this to him, and he almost hears Dutch gag.

"It's for something I have in mind for our trespassers."

"Rock, you evil son of a bitch! I pity anyone who meets you that has hurt Revy!"

"No shit," Rock muttered.

"Anyway, we'll see you when we get there," Dutch said.

"Yeah, see ya," Rock said.

He hung up and went to sit in a chair next to Revy. So far, no one was talking, but it was clear that Rex had something on his mind.

"Ugh, enough with the fucking suspense Dad!" Revy snaps. "If you've got something to say, then say it!"

"Well...where do I start?" Rex asked as he stood up.

"Oh, no," Mei-Ying muttered.

"I absolutely don't believe what I just saw out there," Rex said. "I mean...the gun use is one thing, but the fact that you're living in a practical world of criminals, not to mention you've become one yourself...I have no words to describe how shocked and angry I am!"

"Like I said before," Revy barked, "you have no right to criticize me now!"

"Enough!" Mei-Ying shouted. "Rex, enough!"

Eris and Athena are both barking at this point.

"Girls, be quiet!" Rock ordered, and Eris and Athena stop barking, but they settle for snarling nonetheless.

"Mei, how can you be so calm about this bullshit?!" questioned Rex.

"She's still our daughter," Mei-Ying argued. "No matter what...she's still our daughter."

"I told you everything that I've been through," Revy said, her eyes darkening, "and you're still gonna judge me?! SOME FUCKING FATHER YOU ARE! I didn't choose this life! Everything I went through pushed me towards it!"

She gets up and is about to storm off, but Rock stops her. He gives her a look that tells her: 'Finish this now, instead of later'.

"Rex, how could you be so inconsiderate!?" Mei-Ying questioned. "I'll admit; I'm shocked about this too...but what matters more to me is that our daughter is safe."

"Safe?!" Rex questioned. "She gets into gunfights and operations against criminal organizations; how would you qualify that as safe?! She practically has a target on her head, and her shoulder!" As he says this, he points to Revy's tattoo.

"I have a tattoo, as well!" Mei-Ying shouted.

"That's different!" Rex shouted. "Your tattoo is on your butt!"

"Technically, it's the waist, right?" Rock asked, trying to maintain his composure, but blushing on the inside.

"Uhh...no," Mei-Ying said with a blush.

"Whoa, Mom," Revy said with wide eyes. "I never thought you'd be THAT wild."

"I was only 16 and it was something my friends dared me to do!" Mei-Ying exclaimed.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Rex barks, and everyone refocuses. "I also don't like the way you dress! You look like, and I'm being blunt here: you look like a slut!"

Revy sneered and clenched her fists at this, but before she explodes, Rock jets past her, grabs Rex by his collar and gets in his face!

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" he shouts. "CALLING YOUR OWN DAUGHTER AND SLUT AND CRITICIZING EVERYTHING ABOUT HER HOURS AFTER YOU FOUND HER?!" He throws Rex across the room. "I'm usually not a violent person, except when I'm on a job that requires it...but when it comes to Revy, you never wanna piss me off!"

"Are you telling me you approve of what she does?!" Rex asked, wiping some blood of his lip. "If you're her 'husband', you should choose a life that ensures safety for you both!"

"YOU JUST DON'T FUCKING GET IT!" Revy shouted. "MY CHANCES FOR A NORMAL LIFE ENDED WHEN THOSE BUFFALO BASTARDS TOOK ME IN!" Rock walks over to her, and him being next to her calms her down a little. "I already fucking told you: you may be my father, but you have no right to judge me or tell me how to live my life after not being in it for 17 fucking years!"

"Do you two actually plan to raise children in this godforsaken city?!" Rex asked, and Rock winces at that and turns to Revy, who has her head down; her eyes being hooded by her hair.

"...Rebecca...?" Mei-Ying whispers in concern.

"...Revy's chances of having any kids are very slim," said Rock, grimly.

Rex's anger completely vanishes, now replaced with guilt and sympathy.

Mei-Ying gasps before embraces Revy, whispering, "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Revy answered. "Besides, I don't really think I'd be a good mother."

"Well, how would you know?" Mei-Ying asked.

"Believe me, you haven't seen me with kids," Revy answered. "We don't mix."

"Although," Rock started, "I think Revy's only good experience with kids is with Dutch's niece."

Revy puts on a true smile, one that deeply her usual grim smile. "Oh yeah!" she said. "Spunky lil' Marlene!"

"Oh?" Mei-Ying inquired. "What's she like?"

"She seems to take an immediate liking to people," Rock answered, "and she viewed Revy like a big sister."

"Aww, well isn't that sweet?" asked Mei-Ying. "She almost reminds me of you, Rebecca."

"Is that how I used to be?" Revy asked.

"Oh, yes!" Mei-Ying answered. "You were always so cheerful and playful. I remember when you used to play with the neighbor's dogs."

Revy laughed as she pets Eris and Athena.

"That's probably why I decided to adopt these two," she said, and both dogs lick her face.

"Wait a minute," Rex spoke up. "Dutch has family?"

"Of course he does," said Revy.

"He sends most of his cut of pay to his younger brother, Dyne," Revy said. "It's for Marlene going to school and other things. They live in New York."

"But if he has family, why is he here?" Rex asked.

"Dutch was a soldier during the Vietnam War," Revy replied. "Our torpedo boat out there, was given to Dutch to transport a covert ops team on a recon mission. The job the ops team was there to do was to confirm if a group of Vietnamese guerrilla's had in fact been using this village as a rally point; if they could find evidence that would give the main forces a weak spot they could run through and gain some much needed territory. But what they found was maybe 2 dozen frightened and clueless women and kids. It was obvious the men had all been called away and the village had never so much as seen a guerrilla force but the ops guys weren't convinced; they waltzed in and started a complete cluster fuck and young boys left behind who tried to defend their sisters or moms were shot. The women though…they didn't get off so lucky, either raped or tortured for information."

Mei-Ying and Rex both gasped.

"What broke Dutch was this one girl, no older than Marlene is now," Revy continued. "Crying her eyes out and terrified beyond comprehension; she ran to the guy who had been standing by and not doing a thing. Just as she put her arms around Dutch seeking rescue; she was shot from behind by the ops leader."

"Good God," Mei-Ying whispers.

"He was a father at the time," Revy said. "His high school sweetheart, Elena got pregnant early and she was about the same age as that girl in that village when he saw her; all he could think of was his own little girl." Then Revy holds up her hand like a gun. "Before he knew it, his revolver was in his hand and his killed every one of those mother-fucking bastards! Then her just turned and ran, got in his boat and went AWOL, soon after; he ended up in what would soon be known as Roanapur."

"Wait, Rex said. "You said he WAS a father. Oh no..."

"About 6 months later," Rock said, "after Dutch was sure the heat had died down enough for him to get back to the states, maybe take Elena and his daughter, Jenny somewhere else with the money he had saved away; he found out there had been a car accident, drunk driver hit them."

Mei-Ying and Rex gasped again.

"Elena was killed instantly and Jenny, well that's another reason he sends money back: she's been in a coma ever since that day. Dyne sees to her medical care as next of kin and he also sends money back for him and Marlene to live a little easier than most."

"My God..." Rex whispered, "and yet he doesn't seem like a broken man!"

"Dutch is a religious man," Rock said. "Elena and Jenny didn't suffer, it was instant for both of them and he knows Elena's in a better place. And he has hope that one day Jenny will wake up. He's come to peace with it so..." He turns to Revy. "...Revy, I believe you mentioned that he said, and I quote," he then speaks in a deeper voice, almost sounding like Dutch, "'So you guys don't need to worry about the boss needing a shoulder to cry on'."

Revy bursts out laughing, even slamming her hand on the table. Even Mei-Ying and Rex are laughing. Soon Rock joins in too.

"Thanks baby!" Revy said. "After all this fucking built up tension, I think we all needed a laugh!"

"That's another reason I'm here," Rock said.

"...Well...I guess I had you guys all wrong then," Rex said.

"Damn straight," Revy scoffed.

"What about that other man, Benny?" Mei-Ying inquired.

"Benny studied computer engineering at the University of Florida," Revy answered, "but he was forced to drop out after getting in trouble with the FBI and the mafia. He would've been a dead man if I hadn't saved his ass."

"Is that so?" asked Rex. "And what about that Jane woman?"

"She's not really one of us," Revy said. "Sure is one hell of a counterfeiter, though."

"When we met her," Rock started, "she was getting away from a crime-syndicate based in Florida. They hired her and her team to make perfect counterfeit money."

"Let me guess," said Rex. "Like all crime bosses that hire someone to do something they can't, they tried to rush them?"

"How'd you know?" asked Revy.

"Just a guess," Rex replied.

"That's a pretty damn good guess!" Revy pointed out.

"Yeah!" Rock added. "But anyway, yeah they were impatient. Even though Jane and her team missed their deadline, they simply weren't finished. But the syndicate didn't care, so as punishment; they killed her operator. His job to maintain all the data sent by the other team members spread across the world."

"So with him dead, they couldn't continue," Rex surmised. "They pretty much screwed themselves over."

"I actually never thought of that," Revy said.

"Well, that's what happens," said Rex. "Those butthead assholes shouldn't take it out on her."

"What about you Rock?" Mei-Ying asked. "You're from Japan, right?"

"Yeah..." Rock answered.

"You seem to be the only one who still has morals," Mei-Ying said before looking over at Revy. "No offense, honey."

"None taken," Revy answered as she looks at Rock, with extreme curiosity. She knew a little about Rock's old life, but she could never bring up the courage to ask him his whole life story.

Rock looked at Revy for a minute before speaking, "I'm originally from Tokyo. My hardship really started when I was a year late getting into college. After that, my parents just dismissed me as a failure; well my Dad did, Mom just followed his actions. I later worked at Asahi Industries: it was demeaning. I was always bowing my head, being forced to kiss ass for a living. Then, during a business-trip in the South-China Sea; the boat I was on was hijacked by Lagoon." He shoots a playful glare in Revy's direction, and she just shrugs. "They kept me, thinking I'd be worth ransom, but my boss left me for dead to protect his dirty money."

"He even sent out mercenaries to kill us; make sure nothing got out," Revy added. "Then this crazy dipshit tells Dutch to drive our boat off a ramp, and launch a torpedo at a chopper that was chasing us! UN-FUCKING-BELEIVABLY, it worked! Since he came up with such a crazy-ass plan; I figured he should join us, so I invited him."

"Oh-ho!" Mei-Ying exclaimed. "So sometimes, even someone like you gets a bit wild, hmm?"

"Well...maybe," Rock said, modestly.

"Ah, quit that modesty shit, Rock!" Revy said, slapping him in the back, knocking the wind out of him a bit.

"Well, what do you say we get going?" Rock asked.

"Sure, why not," Rex answered.

So they all get up and leave; then when they're a few feet from the car: those detectives make themselves known.

The Volkswagen that Rock saw pulls up, and the two detectives, Green and Johnson that Rock met, even the senior officer, Brady, that was with them, stepped out, all of them drawing their weapons.

"Shit," Rock cursed. "REVY!"

Revy pulls out her Cutlasses and points them at the detectives.

"We finally caught you, you little bitch!" Green shouted.

"I told you the truth would come out eventually!" Johnson said while looking at Rock. "Is he your little boy-toy, Rebecca?"

Rock shows no ounce of fear and answers,"Actually, I'm her husband."

"Wow," Brady spoke. "I was thinking boyfriend or somethin', but husband?!"

"I must say Rebecca," Green started, "you look better taken care of than you did when you were 16." Revy glares and clenches her teeth at Green's perverted glance. "I was expecting a half-starved slut, looking for her next bang."

It took every amount of self-control that Revy didn't know she had, not to fire her Cutlass.

"Don't you dare call my daughter a slut!" Mei-Ying shouted.

"Mrs. Liang, wake up!" Johnson called. "Your daughter's nothing lik-"

"I DAMN WELL KNOW SHE'S CHANGED!" Mei-Ying shouts, causing Revy to turn to her in surprise. "But...that doesn't change the fact that she's still my daughter, and I love her."

Revy then looks speechless, but Rock smiles.

"Well that changes nothing," Johnson said coldly.

"Hold on Mr. Vendetta," Rock said. "You and your friends made a huge mistake."

"Oh, what?" Green asked.

"You still think you're in America," Revy said. "This is Roanapur."

"That's right," Rock said, drawing his gun. "And if you think you can get away with the bullshit you pulled back in the U.S., think again!"

The tension in the air becomes like that of a stand-off.

"Don't shoot to kill," Rock whispers. "I've got something else in mind."

Even Revy is curious, but she doesn't take her eyes off the cops.

Rock snaps his fingers, which gets Eris and Athena's attention.

"Causa Lusisse." (Translate: Diversion)

Suddenly, the two canines start barking out of nowhere, catching the cops off guard. Revy sees her chance and fires, and the gunshot hits Brady in the leg, causing him to scream in pain.

"MOTHERFUCKER~!"

Everyone dives for cover: Rock, Revy, Eris and Athena behind some crates, Mei-Ying and Rex behind their car, Green and Johnson behind their Volkswagen, and soon, a shoot-out begins.

Since Revy and Rock aren't shooting to kill, the gunfight doesn't go anywhere, but that didn't mean that Green and Johnson weren't shooting to kill, either.

"Come outta there, you fucking cowards!" shouted Green. "What are you, scared, Revy?! Just like the little girl you were before?!"

"You sure picked a good one, Okajima!" Johnson added as he laughed.

Eventually, Rex gets tired of hearing these cops, which he can tell are corrupt, insult and threaten his daughter and son-in-law. He draws his own gun; a silver Desert Eagle with art on it that looks like a T-Rex head, with the mouth open, pointing forward; and aims. Knowing how much power those guns have; Green and Johnson jump away as Rex fires, destroying their car.

"What the fuck?!" Green questioned, but he and Johnson realize too late that they jumped into the open. Rock and Revy shoot their guns out of their hands, then shoot their legs.

Revy, with her sadistic look, turns to Eris and Athena and orders,"Subdue eos!" (Translate: Subdue them)

Eris and Athena pin them to the ground. The Hellhounds of Roanapur growl viciously, nearly causing one of them pee in their pants. Not long after, Dutch, Benny, Jane, Balalaika, Chang, Boris, and some of Hotel Moscow and The Triad show up.

"What in the world?!" Mei-Ying questioned in surprise.

"That would be Mr. Chang and Ms. Balalaika," Rock pointed out.

"...Did they really have to bring a tank?!" asked Rex.

"Sis, for fuck's sake," Revy cursed. "It was only three cops! No need for heavy artillery!"

"Had to compromise," Chang shrugged, "so I said she could bring ONE tank."

Revy groaned at this.

"Fine," she muttered. "It's your life."

"So these are the cops that don't know how to let something go?" Chang inquired.

"That's them," Rock answered.

"Girls," Revy said to Eris and Athena, "calcaneum." (Translate: Heel)

Eris and Athena get off Green and Johnson, as the members of the Triad and Hotel Moscow point their guns at them.

"We don't appreciate authorities from outside this hellhole trespassing," said Balalaika. "Especially if they're corrupt."

Johnson takes a glance at Rex's gun and sees the art.

"Oh fuck!" he gasps. "You're the T-Rex of Manhattan!"

Revy looks at her father, surprised.

"T-Rex?" she asked before she sees the art on his gun. "Oh, I get it!"

"This man is the best FBI agent New York has ever seen!" Green cried.

"FORMER," Rex corrected. "I retired 17 years ago..." He looks at Revy...with a father's love. "...when I thought I'd lost my little girl."

Revy smiles in her own way, showing that she knew.

"So, what are we gonna do with these dumbasses?" Dutch asked.

Rock thinks for a minute, then gets the dark evil look on his face he'd been developing.

"Well, Ms. Balalaika, Mr. Chang," he said, "you two can take the guy who's closest to your feet..." he points to Brady. "...and we'll take these two." He then glared at Green and Johnson.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Chang said.

Some members of Hotel Moscow grab Brady and take him to one of their vans. Rock grabs Green and puts him in the trunk of Rex and Mei-Ying's car. Dutch puts Johnson in the trunk of Benny's car.

"So, what're we gonna do with them?" asked Benny.

"Just follow me," Rock answered, and soon he drives off and Benny follows.

"Hey Revy," Rock said. "Is Sawyer at her place?"

Revy grinned sadistically and answered, "I think so! Dammit Rocky-Baby, you're starting to scare me a little!"

"I do my best," Rock answered with the same smile.

They get to Sawyer's, then Rock and Revy take Johnson up.

 **Knock-knock!**

"Hey spooky-chick, you there?" Revy calls.

"Come in," answers a familiar almost computerized voice. They realize it's Sawyer, using her electro-larynx to talk.

"Hello Sawyer," Rock said. "We have a little job for you." He gives Sawyer a big roll of cash.

Revy throws Johnson against the wall, saying "This fucking cocksucker is a cop from New York. Give him your 'special' treatment."

Johnson looks at Sawyer, frightened at her cold stare.

"Of course Two-Hands," said Sawyer. "Make sure he doesn't get away Junior."

"Already on it," Rock replied as he ties up Johnson, then he and Revy leave, and as they get outside, everyone hears a chainsaw and a man screaming.

"So what's next?" Revy asked.

"Next, the other one," Rock answered.

He drives to an alley, takes Green out of the trunk and hand-cuffs him. Revy goes up to him, punches and kicks him in the face.

"How does that feel, cocksucker?" she asked.

"What are you gonna do bitch?" Green asked. "Yo-"

 **BAM!** Revy kicks him again.

"DON'T YOU EVEN FUCKING TALK TO ME!" she shouts as ahe picks him up, punches him in the stomach, then kicks him to the ground again. "I told you I'd kill you...remember, as you tore my pants off?!"

Rock then goes up to Green, and knees him in the face, breaking his nose. Then slams him head first into a wall. Even Mei-Ying and Rex look on with hatred, not feeling a bit of sympathy.

"Hey Dutch, did you bring what I asked?" Rock asked.

"Yeah, it's in the trunk," Dutch answered. "What are you gonna do with it?"

Rock's eyes are now the darkest anyone's ever seen: he looked more dangerous than Revy.

"You'll see," he said in a dark tone. He picks up a bucket from the trunk of Benny's car. "Jane, you definitely don't wanna see this."

Jane turns away, and Benny stands with her while Rock dumps the contents of the bucket all over Green, who coughs and asks, "What is this shit?!"

"Pig's blood," Rock answered, and Revy smiles, knowing what her man has in mind.

"Eris, Athena," Rock said. "Prandium." (Translate: Dinner)

Green, who also speaks Latin, loses all the color from his face and tries in vain to crawl away.

Revy shoots his other leg and his groin, causing him to scream in pain.

"Rest in piss, pig-fucker," she said, and just before she walks away, she spits on him.

Eris pins Green down as she and Athena begin to eat him. Listening to his screams, Rock lights a smoke and Revy has him light hers in a cigarette kiss.

Athena viciously rips into Green's arms, tearing apart muscles and tendons, causing him to scream and writhe in agony. Eris then bites onto his calf, tearing open flesh and even biting down right to the bone, which snapped once she clamped her jaws on it.

"No! No! STOP!" cried Green. "PLEASE STOP! AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Then, Athena proceeds to bite and tears apart his left hand, the sound of his bones crunching betwixt her jaws.

Revy told Eris and Athena to stop, then she walked over to Green, and lifted his head up by pulling his hair, so he could look directly into her eyes. Revy's eyes showed immense hatred and no mercy.

"Did you stop when I begged you to?!" Revy asked. "DID YOU STOP VIOLATING ME WHEN I BEGGED YOU TO STOP?!"

Then she stamped her boot against his face, pinning it against the ground.

"Lemme tell you something, dipshit," Revy hissed. "You didn't stop when I asked...so why I should I tell my girls to stop?"

She then turned to the others and asked, "Hey, anybody got a knife?"

Rock handed her a switchblade.

"Thanks, babe," Revy said before she turned to Green with her usual cold, dark stare. She forced Green's mouth open, then cut out his tongue. He let out a scream as blood gushed from his mouth.

Revy threw the tongue to Eris, who caught it with her mouth and ate it.

Revy pulled Green's head up by his hair, to look into her dark, merciless eyes, whispering, "I told you I would kill you."

Revy then told the girls to continue, and both dogs went for Green's ankles next, ripping them right off the joints and causing blood to splatter everywhere. Green could only continue to scream in agony as tears fell from his eyes, but the girls continued to rip him apart, literally limb from limb!

And Revy? Revy just stood by, having a smoke.

Next, the girls went for Green's shoulders, their fangs ripping into them like a chainsaw, and then Eris went for his crown jewels next!

Rock put a hand on Revy's shoulder, and she turned to him, looking at her with sympathy.

A pause...but then Revy hugged him.

"More closure, right?"

"...Yeah."

Eris and Athena walk over, licking the blood off their mouths. Behind them...Green's shredded up corpse.

"Now that that's over," Dutch said, "how about we all head back to the office?"

"Sounds good to me," Revy answered.

"Let's grab a pizza," Rock suggested.

"Good idea," Revy agreed.

So later, after pizza, they go back to the office. Eris and Athena are surprisingly still eating.

"Did you two go to the 27th precinct?" Rock asked.

"Yes, we did," Rex answered.

"That's probably how those three found out," Rock said.

"If only we had known," Mei-Ying said. "We would've never-"

"Save it," Revy said. "You didn't know, so it's not your fault."

"But who did you talk to down there?" Rock asked. "I know almost every cop at that precinct wants Revy behind bars, or worse."

"Well, one of the cops happens to be a friend of Rex from college," said Mei-Ying.

"Is he one of the few that's not corrupt?" Dutch asked.

"Yep," Rex answered. "One of the good ones."

"What's his name?" Revy asked.

"Wade," Rex answered.

"He said he tried to talk to you while you were in juvie," Mei-Ying added.

"Did he?" Revy asked.

"Every time he tried to talk to you," Mei-Ying started, "he said you told him: 'you had no fucking reason to talk with him'."

"...Ohh," Revy said. "NOW I remember that guy."

"Well, after what that one bastard did to you," Jane started, "I don't blame ya for not wanting to talk to the others."

"You got that right," Benny added.

"Rebecca, listen," Rex spoke up. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, it's just-"

"You can save it, too," Revy said.

Rex stopped, thinking that she was gonna blow him off again...until she went up and hugged him tightly.

"You were just being a concerned father, right?" she asked.

"...Yeah," Rex answered as he hugged her, and Rock smiled at the scene.

Mei-Ying sniffled and wiped her eyes.

After releasing each other, Rex noticed the necklace around Revy's neck; going down into her shirt.

"What's this?" he asked.

Revy smirked before she pulled it out, revealing it to be her silver bullet necklace.

"Rock gave this to me during the first Christmas he spent with us," she said. "I consider it my wedding ring."

"It also symbolizes something we said to each other," Rock said. "When the two of us were in Japan for a job, she said 'she was my gun'. A few months later, I told her 'if you're my gun, then I'm your bullet'."

Mei-Ying smiled with a whimsical look.

"How romantic," she said, "in a somewhat...badass way"

"Damn, I'm beat," Revy said with a yawn.

"I think we should all get some sleep," Dutch said.

"Good idea," Rock agreed.

Since Rex and Mei-Ying are sleeping nearby, Rock and Revy decide not to have their little romp and Athena both sleep around Revy, who hugs them both. Rock lies beside her, holding her hand.

* * *

Review, please!


	6. Ch 5- Regaling

**Ch. 5- Regaling**

* * *

Black Lagoon © Rei Hiroe

Athena, Eris, Rex, and Mei-Ying © Me and gamePsycho11

* * *

Next morning, Everyone is still asleep...that is, until Benny wakes up, complaining that he's hung over.

"I told you not to drink so much, honey," Jane scolded lightly.

Revy groaned in annoyance. She even puts her pillow over her head. Eris and Athena both seem to whine, as if to agree with her.

Before everyone's awake, Rock is trying to console/wake up Revy...Athena and Eris try to wake her up, too.

"Come on Revy," Rock said. "If I have to tickle you to wake you up, I will."

Then Revy sprang out of bed.

"I'm up!" she cried.

"Damn," Rock cursed with a slightly chuckle. He was actually hoping he'd get to tickle her.

After Rock makes them breakfast, they go down to the office, where everyone is already waiting.

"Morning," Rock says.

"Hey," Revy said after him.

"And how are we this morning?" asked Mei-Ying.

"I don't have a hangover, so that's something," Revy quipped while shooting a glare at Benny, who chuckled sheepishly.

"Since things aren't tense anymore," Rock started, "Mom, I can definitely see where Revy gets her beauty from."

"Well thank you Rock," Mei-Ying smiled. "Aren't you a charmer?"

"Watch it, Rock, or Dad might kill ya," Revy joked.

"Not at all," Rex rebuked. "It's good if a man knows how to charm a woman."

He then winked at Mei-Ying.

"So, you mind telling us about some of your adventures?" he asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"What do you think, Revy?" Rock asked.

Revy shrugged and answered "If they can handle it."

"Try us," Rex challenged.

"Well, you already know the cluster-fuck we got into when they met me," Rock said.

"Uh-huh," Rex nodded.

"Well, you have no idea what kinda shit we went through after that," Rock said.

"What happened?" asked Mei-Ying.

"So first off, we got a job to salvage from a sunken U-Boat," said Rock.

"And you tried to lecture me about what matters more," Revy interjected.

"Is that so?" Rex asked.

"I stopped believing in God when those cops beat the shit outta me," Revy said. "All the fucking horrors I'd been through taught me that there only two things in this fucked up world that matter: money and power."

Mei-Ying looked at Revy worriedly, but decided not to speak up.

"At least until Rock and I got together," Revy continued. "I'm still skeptical there is a God, but the concept of love was reawakened in me. Plus, it's to live for."

Mei-Ying smiles lovingly.

"After getting back to the city," Rock went on, "things were hostile between me and Revy. We couldn't stand our differences."

"Damn," Rex cursed.

"It even led to an argument," Rock said.

"I even ended up punching him in the face," Revy added.

"But in the end, it worked out," Rock pointed out.

"That's good," Rex said.

"Then we were asked to deliver a hostage for the Columbian Cartel," Rock said. "Garcia Lovelace."

Mei-Ying gasped in shock. "WHAT?!"

"What? What's the matter?" Revy asked.

"THE Lovelace Family?!" Rex questioned.

"Yeah, so?" Revy asked.

"Revy, you do remember that the Lovelace family are a well-known high-class family, right?" Rock asked.

"Yeah," Revy answered.

"I think that might concern some people," Rock said.

"Oh, yeah," Revy said.

"Well, you two will be happy to know that he's safe at his mansion, or villa, or whatever he has," Rock assured.

"Well, that's good," Mei-Ying said, relieved.

"Still, it did NOT go smoothly," Dutch spoke up. "We had to deal with his maid, Roberta."

"Roberta?" Rex repeated.

"More like Miss Terminator!" Benny exclaimed. "I tell ya, she was like a fucking killer robot!"

"I'm inclined to agree," Rock said. "If you've seen The Terminator, you'd agree with us!"

"Rex, since you used to be in the FBI," Dutch began, "you ever heard of 'The Bloodhound of Florencia'?"

"Who HASN'T?" Rex asked. "Hell, I even had a run-in with her! Put a fuckin' bullet through my right calf!"

"What?!" Revy questioned.

"He has the scar to prove it," Mei-Ying answered.

"Wow!" Rock exclaimed before regaining his composure. "Well, we mostly walked away from that incident unscathed."

"Speak for yourself, Rock!" Revy barked. "I still had fucking bruises for weeks after our showdown!"

"Right, right, sorry," Rock said.

"You better be," Revy sneered.

Rock sighed before going on. "Then we had to make a delivery for the CIA, while avoiding a terrorist group called 'The Protectors of the Islamic Front'."

"CIA, huh?" asked Rex.

"Since Rock was still new," Revy said, "he managed to get his white-collared dumbass kidnapped by those terrorists."

Rock chuckled sheepishly.

"I had to team up with this Chinglish bitch named Shenhua and her crack-head leprechaun partner to save him," the Chinese-American woman said.

"I even got a little high, to be honest," said Rock.

"But we saved his ass and got our package to the CIA," Revy smirked.

"Yeah, after having it in between your breasts during the whole cluster-fuck!" Rock added.

"Oh, come on!" Revy argued. "I didn't see you coming up any other bright ideas!"

Mei-Ying chuckled a bit at this.

"What's so funny?" Revy asked.

"I guess getting tattoos isn't the only trait you got from me," Mei-Ying said with a sly smile.

"...You're kidding me," Revy said. "You mean used to hide stuff in between your tits, as well?! Hahahahaha! Man, you are just getting cooler!"

Everyone else laughed as well!

"So what was the next mess you got into?" Rex asked.

"One that would've torn the city apart if we didn't stop it," Revy answered. "Some twin brats were killing members of Hotel Moscow."

"It wasn't really their fault, though," Rock said. "Their minds were warped...like Revy's...just a lot worse."

"My God!" Mei-Ying gasped.

"The kids were pawns in a game to shift the balance of power in this city," Dutch said. "The Italian mafia were trying to get higher than The Triad and Hotel Moscow. They were sick of being at the same level as The Columbian cartel."

"I see," Rex said.

"And way before that shit happened," Revy started, "they were used in those porno films where the kids got raped."

"Just what the fuck is wrong with this world?!" Mei-Ying questioned.

"That's what I asked a long time ago," Rock muttered.

"The next incident was when we met Jane," Revy said, pointing at Jane, who waved to them, smiling sheepishly.

"Yes, from what we were told," Mei-Ying started, "you were making counterfeit money for a Florida cartel, but like all crime syndicates, they were impatient."

"Right," Rock answered.

"When you two were driving through the city," Revy started, "did you notice a church on a hill-top?"

"Yes," Rex answered.

"That place is called the Rip-Off Church," Revy answered.

"They're still a church," Rock said, "but they also sell weapons, drugs, anything, as long as you've got the money."

"Anyway," Revy said, getting back to the story, "on this fucking blistering hot day, I was drinking at the church with my friend, Eda, whose one of the Nuns there, when Jane shows up, calling for help. Eda answered and told her to get lost, until the guys who were chasing her showed up, and shot at me and Eda!"

"And those dumbasses definitely didn't understand how things work around here," Rock started, "so they had no fucking idea what kinda hornet's nest they kicked!"

"Oh, I can imagine," Rex said.

"Next thing I knew," Jane spoke, "Revy and her friend started shooting at them, some new apprentice from the church named Rico came out to help as well."

"Those bastards didn't leave until the head of church came out, with her golden Desert Eagle!" Revy added.

"Another who uses a desert eagle?!" Rex asked in surprise. "Speaking of which; Rebecca, may I see one of your guns?"

Revy handed him one of her Cutlasses.

"Impressive," Rex said as he held it up. "Beretta 92fs Inox model. With a custom 1 inch longer barrel and slide. I see your choice ammunition is full metal jacket rounds."

"Rock has the same kind, but they're black," Revy said.

"Can I see yours then, Rock?" Rex asked.

"Sure," Rock answers as he handed Rex one of his Cutlass Juniors.

Rex takes a look at it with intrigue.

"Anyway, Revy went on, "Jane explained her situation to us, then Eda told her to go to a motel, which was a set up for some fucking get rich scheme."

"I see," said Mei-Ying. "And yet you still sound like you're on good terms with her."

"She may be a bitch, but she's the only one I can bear," Revy answered.

"After that whole thing was over," Rock said, "Ms. Balalaika asked me to be her translator on a trip to Japan, to negotiate with The Washimine Group. And Revy went with me."

"I didn't really enjoy myself until later," Revy added.

"That was also when I found out just how crazy and psychotic Balalaika is!" Rock pointed out.

"Good lord," Rex muttered.

"Then we ran into Garcia again," Rock said. "I'm sure you two heard about his father being assassinated, right?"

"Yes, we did," said Rex. "I was honestly very shaken up about it."

"What they didn't say," Revy started, "is that the ones behind it were the fucking G.I. Joes."

"What?!" Rex questioned.

"Yep," Rock replied. "The U.S. Army were the ones who attacked. Garcia was thought to be dead too, so Roberta went berserk."

"Oh, no," Rex muttered. "Those idiots...they pulled off a real cluster fuck, didn't they?"

"Damn right!" Revy spat. "So the kid came to us cause he wanted to save his precious little maid, and the best protection he had was this naïve, half-assed mini-maid! Fuck, I hated that bitch!"

"Why?" Mei-Ying asked.

"She thought she understood me," Revy answered. "That I was some fucking damsel in distress waiting to be rescued! She also said Rock is not the saint I thought he was!"

"Oh, dear," said Mei-Ying.

"Well, like someone told me," Rock said, "I stand in the twilight. I only stand in the dark when I need to."

"I see," Rex noted.

"Anyway, the fucking Maid went and lost her god damn mind," Revy continued.

"But I didn't want to mess with the U.S. Army, so I said 'no'," Dutch chimed in. "But they just asked Rock for help."

"And I did," Rock answered. "I approached it like a puzzle, but I couldn't figure it out. So I asked Revy to help ask around town."

"So I got Chinglish, Sawyer, and that Wizard guy to help out," Revy said.

"We found Roberta," Rock said, "but we were too late to stop her from fighting the US army. Revy and the others went to find her, and Garcia got separated from them, but he found Roberta. He discovered she was under the influence of 'central nervous system stimulant' called 'Ritalin'. Roberta almost killed him, thinking he was a hallucination, but one of the US soldiers saved him."

"Dear god," Rex muttered in shock.

"Roberta got away," Rock continued, "so I asked Dutch to transport the soldiers to a little island where all of it would end. And to do it, I needed Garcia to something for me."

"And what was that?" Mei-Ying asked.

Rock smiled darkly and answered, "The Opium Army would arrive at the island soon, but the battle would be decided by then. Chang didn't just want to hide Roanapur from the rest of the world, but also destroy the US military investigation so that the US judicial authority would not get involved with The Golden Triangle, a major drug production site. My goal was to save Garcia and destroy the Roanapur underworld by getting the US military involved, as an act of revenge for all the people the town had led to ruin and those I was unable to save."

Revy looked away at this.

Rock continued, "Roberta emerged from the jungle, meeting up with Garcia, Fabiola and Lt. Shane. Garcia wouldn't let her get her revenge, as he felt this wouldn't redeem her. Instead, he shot Lt. Shane. Roberta flew into a delusional rage, but stopped when Garcia pointed his gun at her. He told her that if she believed his bullet would not harm her. He fired a blank and Roberta reflexively fired back hitting him in the gut. But Shane got up; Garcia shot him with a blank from a gun provided by me. Garcia offered to help Roberta with her sins. He also said that Shane had already 'died' and there was no point of killing him again."

"And if you thought that was crazy," Revy started, "the rich kid kissed her."

"What?!" Rex and Mei-Ying questioned.

"Yep," Revy answered, nonchalantly. "A big ol' wet one, right on her lips."

"When they got back to the boat," Rock said, "Fabiola yelled at me for manipulating Garcia into playing 'Cambodian roulette' and said that she never wanted to see me or this city again and to enjoy my waltz with the dead."

"So they went back home?" Rex asked.

"Yeah," Rock answered, "but months later, nothing in Roanapur had changed. My plan succeeded, but nothing changed."

Benny looked at him, somewhat dismally, so Dutch decided to speak, next.

"Next incident we got into was some scuffle between some guy named Yuri; former member of Balalaika's crew."

"What happened with him?" asked Mei-Ying.

"Him and some of the other members of Hotel Moscow that didn't take the same oath that Fry Face and her men did," Revy said. "They wanted to take her down. When that whole cluster-fuck started; Rock finally started packing."

Rock smirked, holding up his Cutlass Junior.

"He saved our asses during a gun fight," Revy said. "Then Fry Face told us to lay low until the heat was off."

"And I told you why I picked up a gun," Rock added.

"Yep," Revy agreed..

"When we got back," Rock started, "I was shocked to discover my parents were in Roanapur!"

"And his ex-girlfriend, too," Revy added. "What was her name? Shi...somethin'."

"Shino," Rock answered.

"Ex-girlfriend?!" Mei-Ying asked in surprise.

"Yes, ex-girlfriend," Rock answered.

"No, I mean who broke it off and why?"

"Oh...right. I broke it off; she treated me like a trained dog, making her do whatever she wanted."

"Ah, I see," Rex said. "So she's one of THOSE women."

"Yeah," Rock said. "She and my parents were being used as bait for me, but it didn't work. They got kidnapped, we saved them, and I finally gave my parents a piece of my mind! Plus, Revy decked Shino!"

"Damn right, and I'd do it again, too!"

"We made a trip to Japan to find Yuri, but instead we found my old boss; who was Yuri's sponsor, after getting fired from his old job. Which, ironically, he got fired because of what happened to me!"

"I call it karma," Rex said.

"What none of us expected was Will Buffalo being there," Revy said.

"What?!" Rex questioned.

"He was there for Revy," Rock said, "but she wasn't with me, Benny and Jane. After a big gun-fight, we got outside, then I took a bullet to save Revy from being killed by Buffalo."

"Oh, my god...!" Mei-Ying whispered in shock.

"He survived," Revy said, "then I told Rock about everything that happened to me. Then we had to go to the Big Shitty Apple."

"...So you really were there," Mei-Ying said.

"Yeah," Revy answered...sounding a bit sad, but she then shook her head. "I had to be Chang's 'date' to a party he was going to. I was forced to wear a dress for fuck's sake!"

"I didn't see what the problem was," Rock said. "You looked amazing to me. Hell, I even proposed to you!"

"Really?!" Mei-Ying asked, trying her hardest not to squeal.

"He sure as hell succeeded in cheering me up!" Revy said.

Rock pulls a picture from his pocket, saying "Here's the dress that she wore." He goes to hand the picture to Mei-Ying.

Revy tries to grab it, yelling "Rock! Dammit, no!"

He avoids her and gets the picture to Mei-Ying, causing Revy to blush and pout.

"...Oh...my...god...!" Mei-Ying whispered. "Rebecca, you look beautiful!"

Revy's blush grew more intense.

"Let me look!" Rex said.

"Oh come on, Dad, you too?!" Revy cried as she covered her face.

 _'I feel like a fucking prom girl!'_ she thought.

Rock, knowing Revy was embarrassed, smiled before continuing with the story.

"I accompanied them, but we got separated when Shino showed up," Rock said. "She left Revy a message that she thought was from me, it led her right into Buffalo's hands!"

"Yeah, the damn bitch!" Revy shouted.

"She was still under the delusion that I loved her," Rock started, "but I ruthlessly made her face reality. I found out Buffalo had taken Revy back to the place he and his brother raised her in."

"He got his ass down there and rescued me," Revy said.

"We both killed Buffalo and burned the place to the ground," Rock added, not showing an ounce of remorse.

"Good for you," Mei-Ying said. "A place like that should never exist."

"After meeting up with the others," Revy said, "we went back to the hotel, and Rock and I...spent some...time together..."

Rex and Mei-Ying were shocked.

"But we completely forgot about Shino," Rock interjected, "cause next thing we knew, she was pointing one of Revy's Cutlasses at her."

"WHAT?!" Rex questioned in anger, standing up and slamming his hands on the table.

"She most likely saw the whole thing," Rock said, "cause she looked like she was about to snap!"

"But we took care of the bitch!" Revy said with her cocky grin. "Didn't kill her though; she only had a complete mental breakdown."

"I don't feel the least bit sorry for her, honestly," Mei-Ying said.

"I didn't either," Rock concurred. "The next day, I took Revy to Coney Island!"

"It was like a little vacation," Revy said.

"As we got back to the hotel," Rock started, "we found the place was almost surrounded by cops."

"Oh, no," Rex said. "Let me guess...it was those two detectives, right?"

"Actually, it was a squad from the same precinct," Rock corrected. "They even brought a SWAT team!"

"They went THAT far?!" Mei-Ying asked.

"We managed to get back to our room before we got a phone call from a guy who worked for Yuri, saying he tipped off the cops," Rock said.

"That fucker!" Rex barked.

"Rock helped me get into the ventilation so I could get to the others without getting caught," Revy said.

"And what about Rock?" Mei-Ying asked.

"I let myself get arrested, cause I figured they had nothing on me," Rock answered.

"Revy managed to reach us," Dutch said, "so we went to visit my younger brother, Dyne."

"And Marlene," Revy added.

"It was at the station where I met those detectives," Rock said, a bit of hatred in his voice. "Dyne showed up the next morning, representing as my lawyer."

"I see," Mei-Ying said.

"I got out and met Revy, Dutch and Benny at a bowling alley," Rock continued. "Then we confronted the guy who tipped off the cops."

"Going back to our first trip to Japan," Revy started, "there was this arrogant, limp-dick jackass named Chaka, who wanted to challenge me to a gunfight. He thought he had something to prove, he even tried to win me over, hahahahaha! But he was nothing but talk. The guy even shot his own comrades."

"I suppose you made a wise choice in picking Rock, then," Mei-Ying said.

"Damn right!" Revy chuckled. "Anyway, Rock, a tall Japanese guy who was skilled with a sword, Ginji and I confronted him at a bowling alley after he kidnapped a girl Rock was trying to save. The shit-head wanted a gun-draw showdown with me, but he wasn't worth it. So I lead him to Ginji, who cut off both of his fucking hands and drowned him in the pool!"

"Serves him right," said Rex.

"Back to when we were in New York," Rock started, "the guy that tipped off the cops was Chaka's older brother, Han, and the youngest of the three, Higen was there too."

"But they were just like the first shit-head," Revy said. "All talk, no skill, and older shit-head kept acting like a villain from a fucking Bond movie!"

"Some people just love theatrics, I guess," Rex mused.

"Tell me about it," Revy said.

"A few weeks after getting back here," Rock started, "we got a job that turned into a trap! Dutch was even worried that our time had finally come."

"Luckily, it didn't," Revy said, "but in case it did happen, I told Rock that we should get hitched right then and there!"

"Really?!" Mei-Ying asked.

"And Dutch performed the ceremony!" Revy added.

Dutch gave a mock salute.

"After a three day honeymoon, it was back to work," Rock said. "We paid a visit to a sponsor of Yuri's, who turned out to be my older brother!"

"Your brother!?" Mei-Ying repeated.

"That's what he said," Revy said.

"He gave us the info we needed," Rock said, "then Roanapur almost became a warzone! But Revy and I went to take of someone else who wanted revenge on us. Ginji's older brother, Kenji."

"Oh, no," Rex muttered with dread.

"We beat him, and ended the damn war game!" Revy exclaimed. "A few weeks after Christmas is when we found Eris and Athena."

The dogs soon jumped at Revy and started licking her face, making her laugh. Mei-Ying and Rex both smiled at the scene.

"We were out running errands when we found them," said Rock. "Plus, we thought it'd be good to have guard dogs."

"And that's when they came into the picture," Benny said. "Of course, the first thing they did was piss on my magazines."

"Oh buck up Benny," Jane said. "I's just one of the downsides of having a pet."

"And...well...now we're here," Rock said. "That's the whole story."

"Damn," Rex said in surprise. "You guys sure have been through a hell of a time."

"Tell me about it," Dutch said.

That's when Mei-Ying tapped Rex on the shoulder.

"I hate to say it Rex, but we should really get going," she said.

Rex could only sigh and said, "Yeah, long trip home."

"Wait!" Revy called. She went up to her mother and hugged her, who returned her embrace.

"Please take care of yourself Rebecca," Mei-Ying whispered.

"And Rock...we're talking about you, too," Rex added. "Take care of our daughter."

"I will," Rock started, "whenever she can't take care of herself."

Mei-Ying, still hugging Revy, then said "Remember, I don't care that you've changed. You're still my world, and I love you."

"...I love you, too," Revy whispered.

"Could you give us your number, in case we ever need to call?" Rock asked.

"Of course," Rex answered, giving him their phone number.

"Thanks," Rock said.

"No problem, Rebecca," said Rex.

They leave, then in the next few days, they get their cut of the one hundred million; 20 million is what they got.

Rock buys the Yenko Camaro and gets himself a tattoo. Everyone gets cellphones. Revy gets some new guns, particularly a new RPG launcher, as well as some D94S M4s, and M4 3181s with M203 grenade launchers, not to mention some fresh raw meat for Athena and Eris. Benny got himself a new computer, and gave half of his cut to Jane. As for Dutch...well, no one knows how he spent his cut. Perhaps he didn't even spend it at all.

Still, after everything that happened, Revy felt a great burden lifted from her shoulders.

* * *

I meant to get this up last night, but it was raining so much, and the power went out while I was working on it.

Expect to see more Dressrosa some time later today. :)

Review, please!


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Black Lagoon © Rei Hiroe

Athena, Eris, Rex, and Mei-Ying © Me and gamePsycho11

* * *

Later, Revy's in her and Rock's room; hair undone, wearing her tank-top and panties, Eris and Athena lying next to her, as she's on the bed, watching a movie. She soon hears someone knocking on the door.

"Come on in," she said, and Rock enters.

"Hey babe," Rock greeted.

"Hey," Revy said, still watching the movie, and almost instantly, Rock senses a bit of sadness in her voice.

"What's the matter?" Rock asked as he patted Athena to get her to move so he could lay beside Revy.

"...Is it weird that I miss them?" asked Revy, referring to her parents.

"Of course not," Rock answered. "You've been without them for so long, it just feels strange to you."

Revy puts her head on Rock's shoulder, causing him to smile at her and kissed her cheek.

"So, what are you watching?" he asked.

"It's called 'Deep Blue Sea'," Revy answered. "Some scientist was trying to cure Alzheimer's, so she was studying shark brains. But to continue her work, the dumb bitch increased the size of the shark's brains, and OF COURSE; they break free! Now these dumbasses are in an underwater facility, that's being flooded, and three highly intelligent sharks are hunting them!"

"Oh, yeah, I saw this," Rock said. "Damn, what a cluster fuck."

"I know, right?" Revy asked.

"Oh, here comes one of my favorite parts!"

"LL Cool J killing the first shark?"

"Hell yeah!"

While continuing to watch the movie; Rock slips his hand up Revy's shirt and starts tickling her breast.

Revy squeaked and blushed a bit.

"I thought I could only touch them when YOU say so," Rock said, teasingly.

"I didn't really say so, now did I?" Revy asked.

"...How about now?" Rock asked with a sultry look in his eyes.

As he puts both hands on both her tits, and starts teasing her nipples with his fingers.

"Haaaa...!" Revy moaned. "Ah, Rock...!"

Eris and Athena, knowing what was coming, left the room.

Rock yanked Revy's top off and pushed her down, then started kissing her. Revy moaned as she kissed him back, their tongues wrestling each other for dominance. As they continued kissing, Revy stripped Rock of his clothes, till he was down to his boxers. Then, she reached under his boxers and touched his shaft. After she did that, he reached into her panties and stuck two fingers up her pussy.

"Ah...!" Revy gasped.

They removed each other's undergarments and continued kissing passionately. As they did, Revy kept on teasing Rock by rubbing his manhood. Then she did something she's never done before: put Rock's dick in between her tits!

"Well, this is new," Rock mused.

"Whenever curiosity got the best of me, and I peeked at some porn," Revy started, "I saw some bitches with big tits doing this!"

"I see," Rock said.

"What do you think?" Revy asked.

"Very sexy," her husband replied.

Revy grinned, and started rubbing his dick in between her tits. Rock panted as she kept pleasuring him. Then she stuck out her tongue and licked his tip every time his dick came up. That only made Rock shudder with even more ecstasy. Revy soon stopped her boob-job and just started sucking.

"Ah, yeah...that's what I want, baby!" Rock said.

Revy stopped sucking, then pushed Rock down and straddled him, rubbing her pussy with his dick. This caused both of them to moan. Finally, she inserted his dick into her pussy, and moving up and down. Rock moved along with her, thus pleasuring her, too.

"Oh yes baby, fuck me!" Revy cried. "Fuck me like that!"

"You got it!" Rock said as they kept going at it. Rock sat up and hugged her, and started sucking her tits as he kept fucking her.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Revy cried.

Rock also began spanking her ass.

"AAAAAHHH!" she screams. "AH, YES! YES!"

Rock then starts kissing her as he fucks her even harder, and by now, Revy is screaming at the top of her lungs.

"AAAAAAAHH! ROCK, I'M CUMMING!"

"ME TOO!"

Before long, the dams broke. Rock fell backwards, with Revy on top of him. Both panted, covered in sweat.

"Rock...pass me my smokes," said Revy.

Rock handed her one. He took one for himself though, lit it up, and then used that cigarette to light up Revy's. After a pause, Rock spoke up.

"Okay Revy, on your knees."

Revy did just that, and then Rock penetrated her again. Revy moaned as he did so, and then he started to move.

"YES!" she cried. "DOGGY-FUCK ME ROCK!"

"Your damn right I will!" Rock said as he started pounding her harder. As Rock continued, he did something he'd never done before: he stuck his finger up her ass.

"AAH!" Revy cried.

"Oh, you like that?" Rock teased again.

"Yes...!" Revy answered.

Rock thrusts one more time, then pulled out and penetrated Revy's ass.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Revy screamed.

Rock smiled and started fucking her ass, more and more.

"AH! AAH! AAH! AAAAH!" Revy cried out with each thrust.

Eventually, about 45 minutes later...

"Ah! I'm cumming!"

"So am I!"

Rock eventually climaxed and Revy soon after. They panted as they lied beside each other, their bodies shiny with sweat. Revy turned to face Rock, and finally noticed the tattoo on his left shoulder.

"What's that?" she asks.

"You don't see the resemblance?" Rock smiled.

That's when Revy finally noticed it before she looked at her own tattoo. She smiled as she looked back at Rock, who grinned at her.

"Now we match," the gunner said.

They kissed once more before falling asleep.

Eris and Athena came back in and slept close to them.

As morning is coming, Rock wakes up and looks at Revy lying on top of him. Her head is just beneath his chin, her breasts are pushing against his right side, and her right arm is wrapped around his front. It's like she's clinging to him, afraid to lose him.

Rock smiles gently at her before he lightly kisses her forehead, causing her to smile in her sleep.

Then he lies back, going back to sleep.

 _'I'll never leave you, Revy,'_ he thought. _'I promise.'_

As if she knew, Revy nuzzled her face into his chest, feeling his warmth and hearing his strong heartbeat.

 **THE END**

* * *

And it is done! *sighs*

Thank you, gamePsycho11, for helping me write this out. I had fun working with you, buddy. As for everyone else, I hope you enjoyed the story! And take a look at kipper898's _A Pirate's Life For Me_ , which our story is based on.

Review, please!


End file.
